You'll be coming around
by BillySage
Summary: Craig et Tweek, poussés l'un vers l'autre en primaire, sont ensemble depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils ne remettent plus la nature de leur relation en question. De retour à South Park après la fac, Tweek va croiser le chemin de Kenny McCormick et tomber sous son charme. Mais ce n'est qu'un stupide crush qui ne mettra pas son couple en danger, ça finira par passer… enfin peut-être.
1. Chapter 1 : Septembre - Octobre

**SEPTEMBRE**

 **.**

Samedi 6 septembre 2016

Le maison n'est pas l'endroit où l'on vit, c'est l'endroit où l'on revient.

Tweek n'avait jamais compris cette idée avant de revenir vivre à South Park. Cette bourgade montagneuse qu'il pensait connaître par cœur et qu'il avait cherché à fuir par tous les moyens quatre années auparavant lui avait manqué. Un manque indécelable mais qui avait toujours été présent quelque part en lui, et maintenant qu'il était revenu, un sentiment d'apaisement, de plénitude, envahissait tout son corps.

Tweek se trouvait dans un bar, pour fêter l'anniversaire de son amie Wendy. De retour à South Park, son copain Stan et elle avaient décidé d'organiser une petite soirée qui réunissait leur groupe d'amis de leur ville natale, tous revenus de l'université pour l'été ou pour de bon. Quatre années avaient passé et pour la plupart d'entre eux, la bulle étudiante venait d'éclater et il fallait maintenant revenir à la réalité, revenir à South Park et recommencer un nouveau cycle. En tout cas, c'était ce qui allait se passer pour Tweek. Son diplôme de management spécialisé en hôtellerie en poche, il avait prévu de travailler quelques temps dans le café de ses parents pour souffler un peu, avant de se lancer dans la recherche de son premier emploi.

C'était le plan, ou du moins sa dernière mise à jour. Tweek n'y avait pas encore très bien réfléchi, il était un peu perdu en ce qui concernait son avenir, en particulier à cause de son copain, Craig, qui lui, avait décidé de rester à Denver pour se réorienter - ou plutôt, comme il l'avait énoncé, se spécialiser. Craig et Tweek appréhendaient cette nouvelle phase de leur relation, mais la distance entre South Park et Denver n'étaient pas infranchissable. De toute façon, le problème, ce n'était jamais la distance, c'était l'attitude que chacun adoptait quant à cette distance. Et pour le moment, il était clair que Craig n'adoptait pas la bonne, en tout cas, pas selon Tweek.

_ **Tweek, viens commander un verre avec moi** ! Lui cria Red. Il hocha la tête et se leva pour l'accompagner. On ne pouvait pas dire que Tweek était du genre à suivre le courant mais il évitait de se poser trop de questions, étrangement, ne pas savoir lui provoquait moins de stress. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bar, mais le serveur était déjà surmené. Red en profita pour lui demander :

_ **T'es pas venu avec Craig** ?

_ **Non, il a pas voulu venir**. Répondit piteusement Tweek.

_ **Pourquoi** ?  
_ **Il n'est pas franchement proche de Wendy ni de Stan, du coup il n'avait pas envie de faire deux heures de route pour les voir.**

Même si ces arguments étaient logiques, Tweek n'était pas convaincu de la bonne foi de Craig. C'était le premier week-end qu'ils passaient séparés et le fait que son copain l'abandonne déjà, en changeant d'avis au dernier moment, le dérangeait. Un silence se fit au moment où Red se tourna vers le barman pour commander.

_ **Eh bien tant pis pour lui** ! Répondit-elle en attrapant deux verres, **Kilkenny** ? Proposa-t-elle.

Tweek n'avait pas envie de bière mais il accepta quand même, touché par l'attention. Il partagèrent une grande gorgée debout devant le comptoir, puis, alors qu'ils comptaient revenir à leur table, Red leva les bras et cria :

_ **Kenny**!

Tweek fit volte-face et remarqua un grand blond, plutôt mignon qui s'avançait vers eux avec un grand sourire.

_ **Hey Red** !

Il la serra rapidement dans ses bras puis se tourna vers son ami :

_ **Salut, Kenny**. Se présenta-t-il.

De toute évidence, il ne le reconnaissait pas. Kenny McCormick ne reconnaissait plus Tweek Tweak. Le cafetier se sentit gêné, se demanda s'il devait dire quelque chose, et au moment où il décida de se taire et de se présenter à son tour, Red éclata de rire :

_ **Kenny, c'est Tweek Tweak, tu le reconnais pas** ?

Kenny se mordit la lèvre, eut un sourire gêné puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux, du front jusqu'à l'arrière de la tête.

_ **Euh non, désolé Tweek, je t'avais pas reconnu. En même temps ça fait quoi, dix ans qu'on s'était plus vus**?

_ **Oui**. Approuva Tweek.

Kenny avait quitté le système scolaire entre le collège et le lycée pour rejoindre un cursus d'apprentissage, seuls ses amis proches, parmi lesquels Tweek ne comptait pas, avaient continué de le voir. Kenny n'avait pas changé, il s'était contenté de s'embellir. Il était plus grand, un peu plus musclé et il portait bien mieux les chemises. Red le lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer.

_ **Eh oui,** rit Kenny, **je suis toute la journée en bleu de travail, alors le week-end j'ai envie de m'habiller bien** !

Ils retournèrent à leur table où Kenny salua tout le monde avec un enthousiasme qu'on lui rendit bien. Les conversations reprirent, le temps que tout le monde finisse son verre, puis on décida de continuer la soirée ailleurs. Tout le monde se mit en route d'un même mouvement. Bebe fit remarquer que la prochaine destination n'était quand même pas la porte à côté et, pour la peine, elle s'accrocha au bras de Tweek. Quelques mètres plus loin, Kenny les rejoignit et, emporté par le mouvement, il s'accrocha au second bras de Tweek.

_ **La** _ **team**_ **blonde** ! S'enthousiasma Bebe. Il était vrai qu'ils formaient une jolie brochette blonde, accrochés ainsi. Naturellement, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils se mirent à marcher en tête du groupe, jusqu'à les distancer de quelques mètres. Bebe et Tweek échangeaient des plaisanteries auxquelles Kenny riait sans vraiment participer.

_ **Désolé de pas t'avoir reconnu Tweek, faut dire aussi que t'as pas mal changé**. Finit par dire Kenny.

_ **T'inquiète c'est pas grave, c'est vrai que j'ai changé**.

Les lunettes de vue, le cheveu discipliné, la taille allongée, le visage amaigri, la chemise boutonnée correctement, il était vrai que tout cela jouait. Ils arrivèrent en haut d'une rue et s'immobilisèrent pour attendre le reste du groupe. Personne ne savait où aller ensuite, mais tout le monde cessa de s'en préoccuper lorsque Red cria :

_ **Eh regardez ce truc** !

Le truc en question, vers lequel elle courait à présent, était une sculpture qui représentait un tube fragmenté, tel un large fil qui avait des difficultés à s'enrouler ou tel un poing qui ne parvenait pas à se fermer, les doigts figés en l'air. La structure était en métal cuivré, posée au sol, longue de cinq mètres et haute d'au moins trois. Red grimpa à l'intérieur.

_ **Venez, on va prendre une photo** !

Tout le monde apprécia l'idée. Stan et Wendy s'assirent au premier plan, Bebe et Kenny se précipitèrent à leur gauche, tandis que Tweek s'installa tranquillement à leur droite. Les autres invités remplirent l'arrière plan tandis qu'un généreux passant accepta de prendre la photo. Tout le monde adora cette image. Il était vrai qu'elle portait un véritable charme. Tweek se rendit compte que l'idée d'être ici à South Park, avec ces amis, anciens et nouveaux, lui plaisait. Cette vie-là serait peut-être mieux que l'ancienne, mieux qu'à Denver, malgré les souvenirs qu'il y avait. Le groupe se remit en route en direction du prochain bar, mais une fois arrivée là-bas, Kenny s'immobilisa.

_ **Je vous laisse là les gars, je rejoins un pote au Scatt**.

Le Scatt était une boite branchée de South Park, qui venait d'ouvrir dans le quartier rénové de SodaSopa. Tout le monde, en particulier Stan et Wendy, tentèrent de le retenir, mais Kenny ne céda pas, il avait promis à son ami. Kenny vint dire au revoir à Tweek en dernier, qui laissa le reste du groupe s'éloigner.

_ **C'est dommage que tu partes**. Dit Tweek.

_ **Je sais, mais j'ai promis**. Répondit Kenny. Ils échangèrent un immense sourire en se regardant mutuellement.

_ **Bon, à la prochaine**.

Et ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes. Tweek entra dans le club rejoindre son groupe et ne pensa plus à Kenny. La soirée se termina au café des parents de Tweek, vide de tout client, où Bebe et Wendy mangèrent les restes de gâteau affalées sur le canapé et Stan, Kyle et Tweek discutèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Avec Tweek revenu en ville, le café Tweak Bros devint le QG de la bande des étudiants de retour dans leur ville natale.

.

Jeudi 29 septembre 2016

Tweek s'habitua facilement à sa nouvelle vie : travailler au café de ses parents était fatiguant mais bien plus agréable qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Les clients étaient aimables avec lui et l'appelaient par son prénom (du moins il lui semblait, ses deux patronymes sonnaient pareil, mais qui s'adressait à un cafetier uniquement par son nom de famille ?) et leurs habitudes alimentaires n'avaient pas évolué depuis qu'il avait quitté le lycée. En moins d'un mois, Tweek avait mémorisé les choix quotidiens de chacun. Autre point positif, ses amis, en particulier les filles, passaient régulièrement lui rendre visite et consommer leur commande au comptoir pour pouvoir discuter avec lui. Kenny aussi était venu deux ou trois fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés à cette soirée au début du mois. Il ne restait jamais boire son café dans la salle mais il discutait toujours quelques minutes avec Tweek, qui en était ravi.

Le seul problème, c'était Craig. À cause de son travail en alternance qui le stressait grandement, ils enchaînaient les disputes, au téléphone ou en vis-à-vis. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient censés se voir tous les week-ends, mais ils avaient déjà réduit la cadence à un week-end sur deux tant ils étaient tendus, chacun pris dans la nouvelle spirale de leur vie. Tweek sentait qu'ils s'éloignaient de jour en jour, ce n'était pas dû uniquement à la distance physique, et il en ressentait de la peine. Cependant, il n'était pas prêt à rompre, il n'en avait pas envie. Quand les choses se passaient bien, cette relation était agréable, confortable, appréciable, mais ces derniers temps elle était devenue si difficile que Tweek avait du mal à la gérer. En définitive, Tweek se sentait un peu perdu et n'arrivait pas vraiment à prendre de décision.

De plus, sa vie amoureuse n'était pas vraiment sa priorité en ce moment, Tweek s'était mis à chercher du travail dans les grands hôtels de la région, en tant que manager, mais sans grand succès - manque d'expérience principalement. Cette suite d'échecs commençait à lui peser, en particulier dans la mesure où il se limitait (inconsciemment) à des établissements du Colorado afin de ne pas trop s'éloigner de Craig, qui ne supporterait pas d'augmenter la distance kilométrique entre eux. Cette donnée entrait également en compte : à chercher à ménager Craig par tous les moyens, Tweek était en train de se pénaliser et ses sacrifices commençaient à perdre leur sens. Tout ce qui concernait l'avenir, professionnel ou son couple, devenait une source d'angoisse grandissante pour le cafetier.

Tweek passa une journée ordinaire au café et rentra chez ses parents. Il finissait tôt aujourd'hui, ainsi il avait encore du temps avant l'heure de dîner. Il décida de lire un livre, mais avant, pour se donner bonne conscience, il consulta ses mails afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait reçu aucune réponse d'hôtels auxquels il avait postulé. Rien du tout, en revanche, il avait un mail de Facebook lui indiquant que Kenny McCormick l'invitait à son événement. Tweek se rendit tout de suite sur le réseau social et découvrit que le blond l'invitait chez lui, pour son anniversaire, avec vingt-cinq autres personnes, le quinze octobre. Tweek se sentit flatté d'avoir été convié et ouvrit tout de suite son agenda. Il devait se rendre à une conférence à Jefferson sur la sécurité alimentaire dans l'après-midi mais il réussirait bien à en partir assez vite pour arriver à la fête. Il acheta ses billets de train en ligne - Tweek ne conduisait quasiment jamais et ses parents n'avaient qu'une voiture qu'ils n'aimaient pas lui confier - et répondit immédiatement à l'invitation par un oui qui fit sonner le clic de sa souris.

.

 **OCTOBRE**

Samedi 15 octobre 2016

Toute la journée Tweek sentit qu'il ne tenait pas en place. Il travailla de huit heures jusqu'à midi puis laissa le relais à sa mère pour se rendre à la conférence à Jefferson. Durant la présentation, Tweek n'écouta rien. Il était censé prendre des notes, mais il était tout simplement incapable de se concentrer. Il mangea de la noix de coco qu'il avait apportée et fit des commentaires taquins sur les intervenants avec un groupe d'autres jeunes cafetiers du Colorado qui étaient, comme lui, envoyés à ce genre d'événement par des supérieurs qui cherchaient à se débarrasser de cette corvée.

Dès que la conférence fut terminée, Tweek salua ses compagnons d'une après-midi et fila à toute allure vers la gare. Plus l'heure de la fête approchait et moins il tenait en place. Le trajet en train lui sembla durer une éternité (et encore plus interminable quand le train fut immobilisé dix minutes en gare de North Park à cause d'un début d'incendie sur la voie ferrées). Heureusement, une fois en gare de South Park, Stan et Wendy l'attendaient déjà à bord de leur voiture. Ils avaient gentiment offert à Tweek de le récupérer en chemin quand celui-ci leur avait dit arriver à presque vingt heures à South Park, ne pas faire un détour par chez lui pour récupérer la voiture lui faisait gagner une bonne demi-heure. Tweek monta dans la petite Ford de Wendy.

_ **Salut** ! S'exclama-t-il.

_ **Salut** ! Lui répondirent-ils, **ça va**?

_ **Super** !

_ **T'as apporté quoi** ? Interrogea Stan.

Kenny avait demandé à tous ses invités d'amener de la nourriture ou des boissons.

_ **J'ai fait un cake salé, j'ai réussi à le couper en petits bouts et à le mettre dans un grand tupperware au fond de mon sac**. Expliqua Tweek.  
_ **Tu vois j'étais sûre qu'il prendrait un truc**. Entendit-il Wendy chuchoter à Stan. Celui-ci haussa les épaules en signe de défaite et ils se mirent en route. Tweek profita de l'obscurité de la voiture pour se changer : il troqua son polo contre une chemise et ses baskets contre des chaussures de ville. Il n'avait pas fait vraiment attention aux tenus des autres mais Stan et Wendy étaient toujours habillés chiquement, ils ne faisaient pas vraiment un bon baromètre.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent chez Kenny. Malgré le retard du train et un petit détour de trop dans le quartier résidentiel, ils étaient dans les premiers arrivés. Tout le monde se salua puis on installa le buffet. Tweek ne voulait pas être impoli et commencer à manger, il alla donc déposer ses affaires dans la pièce désignée pour - la chambre de Kenny - puis il fit le tour de la demeure en solitaire. Pour un célibataire, Kenny vivait dans une maison de bonne taille. On comptait deux grandes chambres et une mezzanine qui accueillait une chambre d'ami de fortune, ainsi que deux petites salles de bain. Le salon était très grand et donnait sur une terrasse plutôt charmante. La cuisine, séparée du reste séjour, était peut-être la plus petite pièce, mais elle restait fonctionnelle. Une gamelle d'eau et de nourriture était posée dans un coin, probablement pour un chat au vu de sa taille modeste.

Tweek revint dans le salon parmi les invités. Une dizaine de personnes supplémentaires étaient arrivées et on avait déjà attaqué le buffet. Tweek se servit un verre et commença à manger. À partir de ce moment-là, le rythme devint effréné. Tweek se mit à manger, à boire plus que de raison, à parler avec des tas d'inconnus et à danser. Tweek ne connaissait pas la majorité des invités qui étaient des amis que Kenny avaient rencontrés au lycée de North Park ou à son travail. Vers minuit, il décida de ne plus boire d'alcool sous peine de s'écrouler et il s'installa sur la terrasse avec Stan, Wendy et Cartman pour discuter. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Bebe revint avec des shots au contenu inconnu et proposa à tout le monde de les partager. Tweek oublia sa résolution et se joignit au groupe.

C'est au quatrième shot que Tweek se rendit compte qu'il avait bu le verre de trop. Sa tête devint lourde et son ventre se tordit. Il essaya de rester assis avec les autres mais il comprit vite que ça allait être impossible : il déclara à voix basse qu'il reviendrait bientôt et fonça aux toilettes. Même la noix de coco fit le chemin en sens inverse, à sa plus grande surprise. Au bout de vingt minutes, Tweek dut se rendre à l'évidence : il ne serait plus capable de réintégrer la fête. Il se traîna jusqu'au seul lit qu'il connaissait, celui où les sacs étaient entreposés. Il prit deux secondes pour enlever ses chaussures qu'il abandonna au milieu de la pièce et s'écroula sur le lit sans prendre la peine de se couvrir.

Tweek eut cinq minutes de répit avant de sentir le matelas s'enfoncer légèrement. Il entreouvrit un œil et eut confirmation d'une réflexion qu'il s'était faite en arrivant chez Kenny : il y avait bien un chat dans cette maison et celui-ci se dirigeait vers lui. L'animal vint se rouler contre son bras puis grimpa sur son corps et se mit à lui pétrir le ventre.

_ **Non, le chat**. Gémit Tweek. Il tenta de le repousser d'un geste de la main, mais il était si fatigué et surtout si soul que sa main retomba mollement dans les airs. Habituellement Tweek se serait trouvé absolument pathétique, mais il était dans un trop mauvais état pour s'en rendre compte. En dernier recours, Tweek roula sur le côté et fit tomber le chat de son ventre, mais celui-ci ne fuit pas, au contraire, il se roula en boule contre Tweek. Au moins, l'humain n'avait plus à subir le poids de l'animal. Tweek put enfin fermer les yeux.

Le blond se réveilla une première fois quand Wendy vint vérifier s'il allait bien et lui donner couverture, puis une seconde, quand il entendit Kenny parler à quelqu'un. Il entreouvrit un œil : la chambre était plongé dans le noir, Kenny était allongé à côté de lui, sous la couette (Tweek lui tournait le dos mais entendait le son de sa voix et sentait une présence dans le lit), et il parlait à une femme. Tweek ne pouvait pas la voir, mais il entendait également sa voix. Pendant une seconde, le blond se dit qu'il était peut-être un obstacle pour Kenny, il devrait lui montrer qu'il était éveillé et proposer d'aller dormir ailleurs, mais il ne le fit pas. Il était bien trop fatigué pour bouger de là. Il se rendormit quand la femme quitta la pièce.

.

Dimanche 16 octobre

Tweek se réveilla le lendemain avec la nausée. Il se dit que c'était vraiment désagréable de dormir habillé et qu'il avait encore un sale goût dans la bouche. Il voulut se brosser les dents mais se souvint que son sac était resté dans la voiture de Wendy. Puis il se retourna et vit que Kenny était là et dormait à poings fermés. Tweek tenta de se lever, mais aussitôt debout, il fut pris de nouvelles nausées et dut courir à la salle de bain (heureusement, elle était attenante à la chambre). Il rinça le lavabo, se passe un peu d'eau sur le visage et partit à la recherche de son téléphone. Celui-ci se trouvait dans la poche de son manteau, abandonné ici hier soir. Sept heures trente, indiquait l'écran. Tweek grogna - silencieusement - et se recoucha, mais il ne parvint pas à se rendormir. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : Kenny était couché à trente centimètres de lui, torse nu, et ils n'étaient séparés que par une couverture (Kenny était sous la couette, Tweek dessus). Le cafetier ne cessait de se demander si Kenny dormait véritablement et s'il allait se réveiller bientôt, s'il viendrait l'enlacer, bien qu'une part de lui savait que ça n'arriverait pas, probablement parce que Kenny n'en avait aucune intention, mais surtout parce que Tweek n'était pas libre.

Quand il comprit que la faim et la soif l'empêcheraient de se rendormir, Tweek se leva. Il remit ses habits en place, contourna le lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où sa main toucha la poignée, il tourna la tête vers Kenny et leur regard se croisèrent. Kenny, tourné vers lui, à peine conscient, avait à demi-ouvert un œil et semblait le regarder sans vraiment comprendre. Tweek resta figé là, à regarder Kenny, sans savoir quoi faire ni quoi dire. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et eut envie de revenir se coucher, mais rien au monde ne pouvait justifier ça. Tweek n'était pas libre. Il était en couple, et même s'il en avait envie, il ne pouvait pas revenir s'allonger à côté d'un homme qui lui plaisait. Tweek fit un sourire embarrassé et quitta précipitamment la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Dans le salon, il croisa une des invités qui s'apprêtait à partir. Elle l'aida à ouvrir les stores électriques afin que la salon s'éclaire puis elle s'en alla, pressée, son grand appareil photo à la main. Tweek se souvint qu'il avait fait l'idiot devant l'objectif la veille, pourvu que Kenny ne voit jamais ces images… Il erra ensuite seul dans le salon. Le chat revint à sa rencontre et se frotta contre ses jambes, mais l'animal n'avait plus envie de câlin, il faisait uniquement les yeux doux à cet humain pour qu'il lui ouvre la porte. Tweek le fit, au moment où Bebe entra dans le salon.

_ **Salut** , dit-elle, **bien dormi**?

Bebe Steven était la personne la plus matinale de South Park (Tweek ne comptait pas - son sommeil était si irrégulier qu'il était hors catégorie). Elle lui sourit et offrit de faire du thé. Tweek accepta avec plaisir, ravi d'avoir enfin accès à de l'eau. Il accompagna sa boisson d'une pomme qu'il trouva dans la cuisine, puis, son estomac apaisé, les deux invités se mirent à ranger. Le temps que Kenny se lève, ils avaient presque terminé.

D'autres personnes quittèrent la maison, jusqu'à ce que seuls Tweek, Kyle, Stan, Bebe et Wendy restent pour le petit-déjeuner. Ils discutèrent tous ensemble, dans une ambiance détendue, rêveuse, un peu ensommeillée, puis Bebe et Kyle s'en allèrent en même temps. On débarrassa la table puis Wendy alla se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Tweek la suivit tandis que les deux hommes continuèrent de discuter à table.

_ **Ils sont trop bizarres ces tableaux**. Fit remarquer Wendy en les désignant d'un mouvement de tête.

_ **Oui, et en plus ils sont pas réalistes : les zèbres sont noirs rayés blancs, pas blancs rayés noirs**! [1]

_ **De quoi tu parles**?

_ **Ben, sur le tableau, le museau du zèbre est blanc, or un zèbre a le poil noir avec des rayures blanches, donc son museau doit être noir.**

_… **Tu dis n'importe quoi.** Rétorqua Wendy en riant.

_ **Si, si je te le jure, j'ai vu ça sur la PBS** [2].

Wendy céda, même si elle n'avait pas l'air d'y croire. Les deux amis tombèrent dans un silence confortable. Le regard de Tweek quitta la peinture et parcourut la grande pièce avant de s'échouer sur Kenny. Celui-ci se tenait dos à lui, debout, la tête penchée en avant et les bras ramenés sur son torse. Il devait regarder son téléphone. Stan se tenait à côté et regardait dans la même direction. Quand on prenait le temps de le regarder, Kenny était vraiment beau. Il fallait dire aussi que le temps l'avait gâté. Au collège, il n'était ni mignon, ni populaire, mais aujourd'hui, ses cheveux blonds coupés courts brillaient au soleil, sa barbe aux reflets roux lui taillait un beau visage, ses larges épaules mettaient son dos en valeur (sans être trop baraqué) et il atteignait un bon mètre quatre-vingt cinq.

_ **On est vraiment bien sur ces canapés**. Commenta Wendy.

_ **Ouais. J'ai pas envie de rentrer** , souffla Tweek, **j'ai pas envie de revenir à la vie réelle, retourner travailler et postuler pour d'autres jobs…**

_ **Je comprends. Moi non plus, pas envie de revenir à mes recherches reloues sur l'histoire du Mexique** …

Wendy s'était engagée dans un master en civilisation des pays de l'Amérique du Sud.

_ **Tu sais quoi ? Je devrais arrêter de chercher du taff comme manager hôtelier et devenir plante verte.**

_ **Quoi**?

_ **C'est super plante verte : t'as rien à faire à part te tenir là et en plus les gens te donnent à boire. C'est plutôt cool comme job.**

_ **Avec le réchauffement climatique, c'est un secteur bouché, tu trouveras jamais de travail**. Plaisanta Wendy. Tweek rit. Les garçons revinrent s'asseoir avec eux, et la conversation continua. Tweek posa des questions à Kenny sur son emploi quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait - à part qu'il portait un bleu de travail :

_ **Je taffe dans un garage qui répare et modifie des bagnoles de luxe. J'ai fait un apprentissage pour bosser là-dedans. J'ai aussi une spécialisation en informatique, pour pouvoir réparer les logiciels des voitures récentes, et je suis le seul à savoir faire ça, alors je suis plutôt demandé par les clients.**

_ **C'est génial.**

Le groupe resta encore une heure de plus, puis Stan et Wendy décidèrent de rentrer. Il était quatorze heures passées et il fallait bien revenir à la réalité. Tweek eut envie de rester mais comme ils avaient covoituré, il ne pouvait pas rentrer seul. Les trois amis dirent au revoir à leur hôte et montèrent en voiture.

.

 **A suivre**

[1] si, si c'est vrai !

[2] chaîne de télé publique axée sur des émissions éducatives, équivalent de France Télévision

Je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction longue, qui est très importante à mes yeux. Les chapitre ne sont pas découpés en numéro mais en mois, ce qui rend le décompte des jours plus facile à suivre car c'est un élément très important du récit. J'espère que ça va vous plaire car je m'attaque à un couple mythique !

~Jusqu'à la prochaine fois,  
BillySage


	2. Chapter 2 : Octobre - Novembre

**OCTOBRE**

.

Lundi 17 octobre

Tweek descendit du train, le corps engourdi et les paupières lourdes. Il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui et se mettre au lit, mais il devait d'abord s'occuper d'un litige avec ses fournisseurs. Ses parents l'avaient envoyé à Denver, chez leur fournisseurs de produits laitiers afin de régler un problème de facturation dont ils n'avaient pas pu s'occuper par téléphone. Tweek ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ses parents, les patrons du café, l'envoyaient, lui, régler un tel problème où beaucoup d'argent était en jeu, mais ils avaient déclaré qu'un petit jeune comme lui prouverait que le café était dans le vent (oui, ils avaient bien dit ''dans le vent'') et avait suffisamment de succès pour que les patrons n'aient pas le temps de se déplacer. Ce qui était vrai, enfin, en partie. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était à Tweek de se rendre jusque dans le chef-lieu de l'état, il passait vraiment trop de temps dans les transports ces derniers temps.

Le cafetier prit le bus pour se rendre dans le quartier des affaires. Heureusement pour lui, Tweek avait vécu quatre années à Denver, il connaissait donc bien la ville et n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à ses déplacements (après réflexion, c'était peut-être la véritable raison pour laquelle ses parents l'avaient envoyé à leur place). Il arriva à destination et entra dans le grand bâtiment. Heureusement, le rendez-vous se passa bien, il tomba sur un responsable plutôt aimable et rigoureux et le litige fut réglé sans trop de pertes. Tweek réussit même à négocier un rabais supplémentaire sur certains produits et fut très fier de lui. En sortant, Tweek consulta son téléphone : pas de nouveau message.

La semaine dernière, quand il avait appris qu'il devrait se rendre à Denver un lundi, Tweek avait proposé à Craig de passer la nuit du dimanche chez lui, ainsi, même s'ils passaient le week-end séparés (puisque Tweek devait aller à cette conférence puis à l'anniversaire de Kenny), ils se verraient au moins le dimanche soir. Craig avait accepté, mais une embrouille stupide pour une raison dont il ne se souvenait même plus avait laissé un froid entre eux, Tweek avait sciemment oublié de rappeler ce projet à son copain et n'était pas venu passer la nuit chez lui. Peut-être que si Craig s'en était souvenu, il n'aurait pas osé refuser, ou bien il aurait été assez attendri pour avoir envie d'y aller, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, alors Tweek avait simplement profité de la mauvaise mémoire et du manque d'implication de Craig. Tweek savait qu'il devrait se sentir mal d'avoir agi ainsi, mais tout ce qui lui importait en ce moment, c'était de ne pas créer de nouveaux conflits. Il reprit le train pour rentrer à South Park et n'y pensa plus. Ils auraient bien d'autres occasions de se voir.

.

Mardi 18 octobre

La matinée avait mal commencé : Tweek s'était rendu en voiture au _farmer's market_ de Middle Park pour acheter du potiron en urgence afin d'en servir aux clients, et, mal à l'aise au volant et toujours distrait par ce qu'il s'était passé ces trois derniers jours, il avait failli percuter une autre voiture. Le conducteur - un homme dans la quarantaine - était sorti de son véhicule et avait hurlé sur Tweek pendant deux bonnes minutes avant de l'insulter et de repartir en trombe. Sonné, il avait fallu à Tweek plusieurs essais pour repartir, angoissé par la file de voitures qui s'allongeait derrière lui. Décidément, il détestait conduire.

Tweek avait espéré que sa journée allait s'améliorer, il savait qu'Heidi et Red avaient prévu de lui rendre visite au café en fin d'après-midi (pour goûter cette fameuse tarte au potiron), mais à midi, il reçut un mail refusant sa candidature pour un poste dans un hôtel de Littleton qui lui plaisait beaucoup. À la lecture de ce courrier, il eut l'impression que tous ses espoirs partirent en fumée : s'il ne trouvait rien rapidement, les recrutements pour l'ouverture de la prochaine saison (le printemps) seraient complets et ils devraient attendre encore six mois pour espérer être embauché par un hôtel ou un restaurant. De plus, Littleton était très près de Denver, il aurait donc pu rejoindre Craig facilement au lieu de faire presque deux heures de route chaque week-end. Mais recevoir tant de refus commençait à lui peser et il n'arrivait plus à gérer sa vie sur tous les fronts.

Heidi et Red arrivèrent au café aux alentours de seize heures. Tweek avait déjà servi une majorité des clients, il décida donc de prendre une pause, puisque ses deux parents étaient présents. Il offrit à ses amis leur boisson et ils s'assirent dans la petite cours intérieure, auxquels les clients n'avaient pas accès. Les filles racontèrent leur week-end à tour de rôle mais elle virent que Tweek n'était pas dans son assiette, Heidi prit donc l'initiative de l'interroger :

_ **Ca va pas, Tweek ? T'as pas l'air en forme**.

Il lâcha tout : le travail au café qui le fatiguait et surtout lui tapait sur les nerfs, la recherche d'emploi qui ne donnait rien et son couple devenu de plus en plus pesant. Tweek avait l'impression de porter plus de poids que ce dont il était capable et qu'il devait obligatoirement lâcher quelque chose pour pouvoir continuer d'avancer.

_ **Je comprends ce que tu ressens** , répondit Red, **j'ai été dans cette situation. Tu te souviens quand j'ai rompu avec Clyde l'an dernier ? C'était à la même période que le divorce de mes parents et mes examens finaux, et la distance était devenue tellement pesante que je n'arrivais plus à tout gérer, je me suis dit que c'était Clyde que je devais laisser derrière moi, vu qu'il vivait presque à l'autre bout du pays.**

_ **Comment tu as fait pour prendre ta décision** ? Demanda Tweek.  
_ **C'était difficile, mais je ne pouvais pas donner la priorité à Clyde dans ces conditions. Après, c'est peut-être différent pour toi**.

Il y eut un silence, puis Tweek reprit :

_ **C'est sûr que c'est pas une décision facile pour moi. Ça fait longtemps qu'on est ensemble Craig et moi, et j'ai pas envie de renoncer à cette relation, mais là je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre…**

_ **C'est vrai. Peut-être que tu devrais faire une pause dans ta recherche d'emploi pour le moment, tu as encore un peu de temps pour ça**. Proposa Heidi.

_ **Non, c'est le plus urgent justement**. Expliqua Tweek.

_ **Alors il faut peut-être que tu élargisses ton périmètre et tant pis pour Craig**. Commença Red.

_ **Mais tu ne sais pas s'il pourra l'accepter**. Finit Heidi, qui avait très bien compris la nature du dilemme.

_ **Ouais… et puis** …

Tweek hésita à le dire mais il avait besoin de le confesser à quelqu'un. Il poursuivit :

_ **Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose : je craque sur Kenny.**

_ **Et tu ne penses pas que c'est révélateur quant à ta relation avec Craig** ? Intervint Heidi.

_ **Je sais pas** , répondit-il, **ça fait longtemps que je suis en couple avec Craig et j'ai déjà eu de tas de crush sur des tas d'autres mecs qui ont tous fini par passer, ce sera sûrement le cas pour celui-ci aussi.**

_ **Ouais, mais t'as quand même choisi de nous en parler**. Fit remarquer Red.

Tweek ne répondit pas, la remarque de son amie avait fait mouche. Mais il avait confiance en lui, il savait qu'il pouvait balayer ce petit crush d'un glissement d'épaule, que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe et que tout allait s'arranger. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais parler avec ses amies lui avait fait du bien, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que ça passe ; que ce crush stupide sur Kenny s'évapore et qu'un employeur finisse par lui répondre !

.

Dimanche 23 octobre

_ **Allô**!

_ **Lorene ? C'est Tweek**.

_ **Salut ! Ca va** ?

_ **Je** … (un temps) **je te dérange** ?

_ **Non, je suis chez moi là**.

_ **Je… en fait, Craig m'a mis dehors, donc** …

Et Tweek se mit à pleurer.

En réalité, Craig ne l'avait pas vraiment mis dehors, c'était Tweek qui était parti après une dispute particulièrement violente, mais maintenant que Craig lui avait crié par l'entrebâillement de la porte que ce n'était pas la peine de revenir en pleurant, il ne pouvait plus vraiment faire demi-tour, pas après avoir lui aussi crié que c'était terminé.

_ **Calme-toi** , indiqua Lorene, **où es-tu**?

_ **Je suis à Denver, mais comme c'est dimanche je peux pas rentrer à South Park avant dix-huit heures, le seul train de la journée, et je me sens pas d'attendre dans la gare pendant cinq heures**.

_ **Je vais venir te chercher** ! Proposa-t-elle spontanément.

Tweek lui indiqua où le retrouver : à la gare de Denver, elle était facile d'accès depuis l'autoroute et Lorene avait déjà fait le trajet pour venir voir Tweek quelques années auparavant, elle connaissait donc le chemin. La jeune femme lui indiqua qu'elle se mettait tout de suite en route et qu'elle serait là le plus vite possible. Tweek remercia sa cousine et se mit en route vers la gare. Craig n'habitait pas vraiment à côté, mais cela restait faisable à pied, malgré le gros sac que Tweek devait porter (en plus de ses affaires du week-end, il avait récupéré tout ce qu'il avait laissé traîner chez Craig depuis qu'il vivait dans cet appartement, il avait même inspecté chaque petite pièce pour être sûr de ne rien laisser derrière lui - il ne pouvait dire s'il avait pris son temps afin de voir si Craig allait lui demander de rester ou s'il avait vraiment eu peur de laisser quelque chose derrière lui).

Tweek marchait vers la gare quand il arriva à un croisement. S'il continuait tout droit, il atteindrait rapidement la station, mais s'il prenait la petite rue à sa droite, il atteindrait son ancien appartement. Tweek vérifia l'heure, Lorene ne serait pas là avant un moment, il avait le temps d'y aller. Il prit donc la rue à droite et descendit la petite allée, déserte à cette heure-là. Rien n'avait changé, ni la supérette ni la boulangerie ni l'école primaire… Il arriva devant son immeuble, un petit bâtiment peint en rose, pas plus de trois étages et une jolie porte en bois. Si personne n'y avait touchée, elle n'était pas verrouillée. Tweek abaissa la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Il entra dans le hall de l'immeuble. Les boîtes aux lettres vertes étaient toujours là, par contre la porte d'accès au couloir avait été changée. Ce n'était pas plus mal, à l'époque, elle avait du mal à se bloquer automatiquement. Tweek s'approcha de son ancienne boîte aux lettres, son nom n'y était plus - évidemment, c'est même lui qui avait retiré l'étiquette quand il avait déménagé - un autre y était à sa place, celui d'un homme, probablement du même âge que lui.

Tweek songea à taper l'ancien code d'accès (il s'en souvenait toujours, et même si son cerveau ne faisait pas ressurgir les chiffres, ses doigts traçaient le cheminement tout seuls), mais il renonça, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'intérêt. Le cafetier avait vécu quatre ans dans cet appartement, dont trois seul et un avec Craig, avant de devoir le rendre pour partir à Santa Fé pour un stage de trois mois. Après ce stage, Tweek était rentré vivre à South Park, sans Craig, alors qu'il avait espéré que celui-ci le suivrait dans leur ville natale, tandis que l'autre espérait qu'il resterait à Denvers avec lui. Tweek avait été déçu d'apprendre qu'ils devraient continuer leur relation à distance, mais il avait également été légèrement soulagé de ne plus vivre avec Craig. La cohabitation n'était pas idéale, pour dire la vérité c'était même plutôt difficile, pour l'un comme pour l'autre…

Mais de cette période, Tweek n'avait pas envie de s'en souvenir, quand il revoyait ce hall d'immeuble, quand il repensait à cet appartement, il se visualisait lui, quatre années auparavant, à peine sorti du lycée et en première année de fac. L'époque où il avait l'impression que tout pouvait arriver. C'était il y avait si longtemps, avant toutes ces déceptions, avant qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne serait jamais un artiste, jamais un écrivain, jamais un grand chercheur et qu'il s'oriente vers l'hôtellerie. Avant qu'il comprenne que rien dans une relation amoureuse n'était parfait et que son couple avec Craig n'était pas plus solide que les autres uniquement parce qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis l'enfance… Tant de déceptions en si peu d'années, mais s'il devait être parfaitement honnête, la plupart avait été salvatrices. Tweek avait accepté le fait de ne jamais être un artiste, de ne jamais changer la face du monde ou même de ne jamais atteindre la postérité, par contre il n'avait pas encore accepté sa situation avec Craig, quelle qu'elle soit.

Tweek quitta l'immeuble et retourna vers la gare. Au moins, il n'avait pas pensé à Craig pendant ces quelques minutes. Lorene l'attendait déjà au dépose-minute, il monta dans la voiture et ils partirent. Tweek donna à sa cousine la brioche qu'il avait achetée en chemin et mangea l'autre : avec tout ça, il n'avait pas déjeuné (la dispute avait éclaté à midi pile). Lorene lui demande ce qu'il s'était passé. Tweek lui raconta comment le conflit avait démarré - encore pour une broutille - comment il avait dégénéré et comment, à bout de nerfs et la rage au cœur, Tweek avait crié qu'il partait.

_ **Mais ça va s'arranger tu crois** ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ **J'en sais rien. Il m'a dit des choses horribles, certaines justifiées et d'autres pas. Et surtout il s'est moqué de moi. J'en ai assez qu'il ne me prenne pas au sérieux et qu'il ne m'écoute pas quand je lui dis qu'il me blesse… je suis fatigué.**

Lorene allait répondre quelque chose mais le téléphone de son cousin sonna :

_ **C'est Craig**.

_ **Décroche**. L'encouragea-t-elle, et Tweek le fit, même s'il n'en avait pas envie.

_ **Allô** ?

_ **Ca y est t'es calmé** ?

Quelle belle entrée en matière. L'agressivité et la condescendance à peine contenues dans le ton de Craig fit repartir Tweek au quart de tour. Il expliqua qu'il n'avait aucune envie de revenir et que, de toutes façons, c'était impossible, puisque sa cousine Lorene avait eu la gentillesse de venir le chercher à Denver. Craig continua de parler, mais le téléphone coupa rapidement : plus de batterie. Heureusement, car Tweek savait qu'il aurait été incapable de gérer une dispute de plus. Lorene et Tweek passèrent l'après-midi ensemble chez elle, à Middle Park, puis Tweek rentra chez lui en train. Il se sentait un peu mieux. Une fois son téléphone chargé, il envoya un texto à son copain pour lui expliquer la panne de batterie et lui dit qu'il lui parlerait plus tard. Craig ne répondit pas.

.

Samedi 29 Octobre

Pour la fin d'un mois d'octobre, et même pour South Park, il faisait sacrément beau. Le soleil brillait, d'une lumière un peu timide, et il ne faisait pas si froid. Tweek sortait d'un musée avec Heidi et se dirigeait vers le café Tweak Bros pour partager une boisson et débriefer sur ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Une rétrospective des grands artistes américains du Pop Art avait été organisée au musée d'art Moderne et Contemporain de la ville - en réalité il s'agissait d'une toute petite galerie tenue par un jeune _hispter_ débarqué dont ne savait trop où, mais il fallait avouer qu'il faisait un travail fantastique avec très peu de moyens.

Tweek entra dans le café de ses parents et se glissa immédiatement derrière le comptoir pour faire deux cappuccinos et attraper deux muffins derrière la vitrine. Heidi et lui s'installèrent dans la petite cour, ce serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils pourraient en profiter avant l'été prochain. Tweek se sentait plutôt bien, il écoutait Heidi lui parler de son nouveau travail à la banque de Middle Park et profitait du soleil, du café, de l'odeur de caramel et d'herbe coupée qui régnait toujours ici. La vie n'était pas si terrible, quand on y réfléchissait. Ce n'était pas grave s'il n'avait pas encore de travail et si les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas avec Craig. Tant qu'il y avait une bonne tasse de café et un ami pour discuter, il survivrait.

Tweek avaient parlé à Craig deux fois depuis la semaine dernière. Ces conversations avaient été assez étranges : la première, Craig l'avait appelé le lendemain de la dispute afin de régler la question. Il n'avait pas été vraiment agréable et cette conversation n'avait rien eu de plaisant, mais Tweek y avait au moins appris que Craig considérait qu'ils étaient en _break_ et avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il ne ferait pas d'effort pour arranger la situation, puisque c'était Tweek qui était parti. Encore une fois, Craig n'adoptait pas la bonne attitude et aussi triste et effrayé que se sentait Tweek à l'idée d'une potentielle rupture définitive, lui non plus ne savait quelle quantité d'efforts il avait envie de consacrer à une réconciliation. Il ne savait pas encore à quel point il avait envie d'arranger les choses, ni même s'il en avait simplement envie.

_ **Au fait, je suis libre pour la** _ **Tartine Party**_ **finalement** !

_ **Quoi** ?

Tweek fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées, puis après quelques secondes, comprit de quoi Heidi lui parlait.

_ **Ah c'est super ! Red aussi va venir, ainsi que Stan et Wendy, ça va être génial.**

Le café Tweak Bros organisait une soirée à thème pour le mardi 1er novembre, autour du thème de la tartine, afin de lancer son nouveau produit : une gamme de tartines salées, copieuses, parfaites pour le déjeuner.

_ **J'ai invité Kyle aussi, je pense qu'il sera dans les parages** , indiqua Heidi, **et tu m'avais pas dit vouloir inviter Kenny ?**

Il y eut un petit silence, Tweek prit quelques secondes pour réfléchit. Il se souvenait avoir dit à son amie qu'il avait envie d'inviter Kenny, mais il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de le faire.

_ **Ouais, et tu sais quoi, je vais même le fait maintenant** !

Sous le regard bienveillant d'Heidi, Tweek se sentait plus fort (et surtout, il n'avait pas envie de se dégonfler devant elle). Il prit son téléphone et décida de passer par Facebook.

 _Salut Kenny ! Le café organise une événement sur invitation le mardi 1_ _er_ _novembre, et je t'invite, pour te remercier de ton anniversaire ! Rien besoin d'apporter et c'est gratuit, pas de dress code non plus. C'est au café de mes parents, au Tweak Bros à partir de 19 h. Stan et Wendy seront là. Bisous !_

Kenny répondit une heure plus tard qu'il viendrait, et sans faute. Tweek sourit.

.

 **NOVEMBRE**

Mardi 1er novembre 2016

Il y avait des jours où Tweek détestait toutes les idées de ses parents. Il y en avait d'autres où il trouvait qu'ils prenaient une initiative fantastique et s'empressait de les aider. Et puis il y en avait d'autres où, d'une minute à l'autre, Tweek changeait d'avis et jusqu'à la dernière seconde, était incapable de savoir si le projet était viable ou non. La _Tartine Party_ était exactement une de ces fois-là. Depuis presque deux heures, Tweek voyageait entre les nombreux invités pour leur proposer des tout petits canapés, qu'ils dévoraient avec envie. Le buffet était un succès et les visiteurs étaient venus nombreux, mais le jeune cafetier se demandait sincèrement si c'était suffisant pour convaincre les clients d'acheter le modèle grand format demain...

Heureusement, ses amis étaient tous venus le soutenir et dans quelques minutes, sa mère viendrait prendre le relais et il pourrait aller se détendre avec eux dans un coin de la salle. Tweek les observa de loin pendant quelques minutes : Stan tenait Wendy contre lui et plaisantait avec Kyle, Heidi traînait sur son téléphone tandis que Red regardait Kenny enfourner tartine après tartine avec l'air de ne jamais avoir envie de s'arrêter. Malgré cela il était vraiment beau dans sa chemise bleue.

_ **Allez mon chéri, je viens te remplacer** !

Tweek se tourna vers sa mère, soulagé, et lui tendit le plateau sans même prononcer un seul mot. Il fonça vers son groupe d'amis mais s'immobilisa tout net, il allait d'abord faire un petit tour aux toilettes. Il en profita pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et se repeigna vaguement avec les doigts. Il avait toujours l'air épuisé, mais au moins il se sentait un peu moins sale.

_ **Salut tout le monde** ! S'exclama-t-il une fois revenu. On lui rendit son salut et il s'écroula sur le canapé entre Red et Kenny. Son amie rousse eut la gentillesse de lui tendre une bière déjà ouverte en engagea la conversation. Kenny continuait de manger des petites tartines tout en écoutant.

_ **Tu les aimes vraiment ces tartines** ! Plaisanta Tweek.

_ **Ouais, elles sont géniales** !

_ **Au point que tu reviennes en acheter tous les jours**? Plaisanta Tweek

_ **Mmm peut-être pas tous les jours mais oui, je reviendrai c'est sûr** ! Répondit Kenny avec un sourire.

Tweek lui rendit son sourire, ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment et arrêtèrent une seconde avant que leur échange ne devienne malaisant. Le groupe continua de discuter jusqu'à la fin de la soirée publique. Les clients partirent les uns après les autres et lorsque la salle fut vide, Stan et Wendy décident de rentrer. Kyle, qui covoiturait avec eux, dut s'en aller aussi et Kenny, resté seul, décida également de mettre les voiles.

_ **Tu vas y aller aussi** ? Redemanda Tweek, qui espérait le faire rester par un regard.

_ **Ouais, je vais rentrer**.

Tweek fut déçu. Les deux filles décidèrent d'aider la famille à ranger. On se dit au revoir et une partie de la bande s'en alla. Les parents Tweak prirent la cuisine tandis que les jeunes rangeaient la salle.

_ **Rah je craque tellement sur lui**! S'exclama Tweek dès qu'ils furent seuls.

_ **Sans vouloir te faire peur, ça se voyait un peu**... Répondit Red.

_ **Oui, justement et lui avait l'air de s'en foutre**! Rétorqua Tweek.

_ **Mais c'est parce qu'il pense que tu es en couple, du coup il ne te voit pas comme autre chose qu'un ami.** Répondit Heidi, qui se voulait rassurante. Tweek lui fit un sourire maladroit, il avait un peu trop bu et la fatigue d'avoir servi des clients une bonne partie de la soirée s'était emparée de lui. Il se mit à ranger et tomba dans le silence. Les deux filles discutèrent pendant un laps de temps que Tweek aurait été bien incapable de déterminer : cinq minutes comme cinq heures, il ne sentait pas le temps passer.

_ **Tu dis rien Tweek ? Tu penses à Kenny** ? Rit Heidi au bout d'un bonne demi-heure de silence.

_ **Mmm oui**. Avoua-t-il. Il était perdu. Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé lors de son anniversaire, Kenny ne semblait pas s'intéresser à lui, ou en tout cas pas dans l'optique d'une relation amoureuse. Il y avait toujours cette situation non résolue avec Craig et Tweek ne savait que faire. Il ne savait pas encore s'il était prêt à rompre avec son copain, et le faire uniquement dans l'espoir de conquérir Kenny était probablement le meilleur moyen de faire exploser la situation en plein vol et de les perdre tous les deux. Tweek alla se coucher en proie au doute et plus triste qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

.

Jeudi 24 novembre

De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Une eau froide et un peu trouble, mais c'était néanmoins rassurant de la voir continuer de s'écouler malgré les événements récents. La situation entre Craig et Tweek n'était pas redevenue tout à fait normale, mais presque, et Tweek commençait lentement à s'habituer à l'idée de rester avec son copain et d'oublier Kenny. Celui-ci ne s'intéressait probablement pas à lui, de toutes façons. Les choses étaient encore un peu bizarres entre eux, il y avait comme une distance que Tweek ne parvenait pas vraiment à combler, mais avec le temps, ça s'arrangerait, il était presque sûr.

_ **T'en es vraiment sûr**? Questionna Red d'un ton ferme.

_ **Non**... avoua Tweek, **mais tu sais, quand je pense à rompre avec Craig, je me dis qu"il va trouver quelqu'un d'autre et l'imaginer avec une autre personne, ça me rend tellement triste...**

_ **Tu sais, je veux pas te décourager ou quoi** , intervint Heidi, **mais je pense que dans toutes les ruptures c'est quelqu'un chose de naturel. Quand je suis partie à l'université, c'est moi qui ai pris la décision de rompre avec mon copain du lycée, Bradley, tu te souviens ?** (Tweek hocha la tête) **Et pourtant, un an plus tard, alors que j'étais de nouveau en couple, j'ai appris qu'il avait une nouvelle copine et j'ai pleuré pendant des heures. J'étais incapable de comprendre pourquoi, mais j'ai pleuré comme si c'était la fin du monde...**

Il y eut un silence. Il faisait trop froid pour prendre sa pause dehors alors Tweek et ses deux amies s'étaient installés à la table la plus isolée du café. La vitre était couverte de buée et la nuit commençait à tomber. L'hiver approchait à grands pas. Tweek se rendit compte que presqu'un mois s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait pu passer un peu de temps avec ses deux amies ; les jours passaient vraiment trop vite.

_ **Quand est-ce que tu le revois** ? Demanda Heidi, et pendant un instant, Tweek ne sut plus si elle parlait de Craig ou de Kenny.

_ **Kenny ? Dans deux semaines, quelque chose comme ça. Stan et Wendy nous ont invité à participé à un** _ **Escape game**_ **à North Park. Et par nous, j'entends moi, Craig et Kenny.**

_ **Attends, quoi**?

_ **Ouais. Et comme ni Craig ni moi n'avons de voiture pour nous ce jour-là, Kenny s'est proposé pour venir nous chercher. Vous vous rendez compte, mon mec et mon** _ **crush**_ **vont se retrouver dans la même bagnole...**

Red et Heidi ne surent pas quoi dire mais la petite grimace que chacune fit indiquait bien ce qu'elles pensaient : Tweek allait se retrouver dans une drôle de situation.

_ **Mais du coup tu vas faire quoi ? Par rapport à Kenny, et Craig et**... Heidi n'acheva pas sa phrase. Elle porta son gobelet à ses lèvres pour noyer la fin de sa question, bien que Tweek savait très bien qu'il était vide puis un moment.

_ **Kenny me plaît. Il me plaira toujours. Mais Craig... Craig est spécial. On a traversé tellement de choses ensemble, je peux pas simplement renoncer à lui maintenant.**

 **_C'est comme ça**. Répondit Heidi après un instant, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

.

 **A suivre**

* * *

Un mois d'octobre très chargé ! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour découvrir l' _escape game_!

~Jusqu'à la prochaine fois  
BillySage


	3. Chapter 3 : Décembre - Janvier

**DECEMBRE**

Dimanche 11 décembre 2016

_ **Salut tous les deux ! Montez** ! S'écria Kenny en se penchant vers eux sans quitter le siège conducteur. Tweek monta tout naturellement à l'avant et laissa Craig seul à l'arrière. Ils se mirent en route rapidement, car il y avait du chemin à faire jusqu'à North Park.

_ **Comment ça va** ? Demanda Tweek, qui se dit qu'il n'avait pas vu Kenny depuis plus d'un mois. Le garagiste raconta comment il s'était fait une entorse à la cheville en sautant sur des trampolines géants - pas banal. Ils discutèrent une quinzaine de minutes sans que Craig n'ouvre la bouche.

_ **Au fait** , finit par dire Kenny, **si vous avez des objections sur la musique, vous me dites, y'a pas de souci**.

Tweek s'apprêtait à dire qu'il n'y avait pas de raison que ça n'aille pas (Kenny écoutait principalement de la _pop_ de toutes manières), mais à cet instant précis passa le tube qu'il ne souhaitait vraiment pas écouter.

_ **Tu peux passer cette chanson s'il te plaît** ? Demanda-t-il, une pointe de culpabilité dans la voix.

_ **J'étais sûr que vous voudriez la passer celle-là** ! Rit Kenny.

_ **Non mais on a une bonne raison** ! Répliqua Tweek, et il raconta à Kenny pourquoi Craig et lui détestaient cette chanson de Taylor Swift : pendant les quelques mois que Tweek avait passés à Santa Fé, il avait vécu dans un appartement situé en face d'un bar, qui diffusait de la musique, dont cette chanson, tous les soirs d'ouverture. À force de ne pas pouvoir dormir, le couple avait fini par détester cette ritournelle, et cet appartement avec.

_ **Ouais, vu comme ça, ça se comprend**. Compatit Kenny.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à North Park et traversèrent la zone commerciale. Ils se perdirent, atterrirent dans un quartier résidentiel et comprirent qu'ils avaient pris le mauvais chemin. Kenny décida d'appeler Stan depuis le _bluetooth_ de la voiture.

_ **Stan ! On s'est perdu** ! S'écria le blond.

_ **Salut Stan** ! Lança Tweek, Craig ne dit rien.

Stan leur expliqua comment rejoindre le bâtiment de l' _escape room_ et ils se remirent en route. Heureusement, ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure et les organisateurs les firent entrer tout de suite. L'épreuve se déroula rapidement, les joueurs fonctionnaient bien ensemble et même si Tweek avait l'impression de ne pas vraiment être utile, l'équipe trouva la solution et sortit de la salle vingt minutes avant la fin du temps imparti. Les employés les félicitèrent et ils eurent même droit à une photographie et un café offert. Les amis, fiers d'eux, décidèrent d'aller déjeuner dans le premier endroit qu'ils trouveraient, qui fut un Subway. Chacun commanda son sandwich, quand ce fut au tour de Tweek celui-ci demanda la même chose qu'à son habitude : une galette végétarienne avec tous les légumes disponibles.

_ **Euh, tu sais que le but du sandwich c'est quand même qu'on puisse le fermer non** ? Plaisanta Stan.

Tweek rit et haussa les épaules. Il savait déjà que Wendy prendrait le sandwich au thon, Craig le poulet épicé et Stan, le bœuf façon _steakhouse,_ il regarda donc ce que Kenny choisit : une recette raclette à base de fromage et de jambon. Décidément, cet homme était surprenant.

_ **Bon, on s'en est bien sortis non** ?! Lança Stan une fois assis à table.

_ **On a été carrément génial** ! Approuva Wendy.

Ils mangèrent leur sandwich en discutant de l'épreuve :

_ **N'empêche** , commença Tweek, **je reste presque sur ma faim, la salle était assez facile et être sorti vingt minutes en avance, ça enlève un peu d'excitation. Vous vous souvenez de celle qu'on avait faite l'an dernier ? On avait peut-être perdu mais l'adrénaline ressentie, ça valait tellement le coup !**

_ **Oui** ! Approuva Wendy, **même si j'étais carrément dégoûtée d'avoir perdu.**

_ **Laquelle** **? J'étais pas avec vous il me semble**. Demanda Kenny.

_ **Une dans le centre-ville de Middle Park, on était tous les quatre**. Répondit Tweek et Craig hocha la tête.

_ **Ah, je l'ai faite celle-là aussi, avec mes potes de North Park ! Elle est cool.**

Le groupe continua à discuter en mangeant leur dessert puis il fut l'heure de partir. Stan et Wendy reprirent la route de leur côté, en direction de Littleton où ils avaient prévu de passer la nuit, tandis que Kenny, Craig et Tweek repartirent vers South Park. Il était quinze heures et Craig devait prendre le train de dix-sept heures pour rentrer à Denver. Sur le chemin du retour, Kenny raconta ses quatre années au lycée de North Park. Tweek remarqua qu'instinctivement, ils avaient tous les deux baissé la voix, Craig ne devait probablement rien entendre. Étrangement, Tweek en fut content.

Lorsque leur sujet de conversation s'épuisa, Craig, qui devait s'ennuyer, s'approcha du siège conducteur et se mit tout à coup à discuter avec Kenny. Il lui posa des questions sur sa voiture, puis ils se mirent naturellement à parler jeux vidéos. Tweek ne put participer à ces sujets mais il fut quand même content de voir Craig s'illuminer. Ils arrivèrent devant le café des Tweak et Kenny les déposa là. Les trois amis se dirent au revoir et Kenny repartit.

_ **Tu vois, il est sympa Kenny, hein** ? Lança Tweek.

_ **Oui. Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre**. Répondit Craig.

_ **C'est vrai, on s'est vus plusieurs fois**. Admit Tweek, puis il ne sut plus quoi ajouter.

_ **Après il est un peu... je sais pas, bruyant. Et puis il est de quel bord** ?

_ **Euh, je sais pas, il est bi je crois**.

_ **Vraiment ? Il fait tellement hétéro comme mec** ! Se moqua Craig.

_ **Je trouve aussi, mais on sait tous les deux que ça veut rien dire**.

_ **Ouais. Enfin, c'était une journée sympa, mais je passerais pas tous mes week-end avec lui non plus.**

 **_Personne ne te le demande** ! Répondit Tweek, un peu agacé.

.

Mardi 28 décembre 2016

Tweek détestait faire bouillir du lait, ça finissait toujours mal. Soit il brûlait et il fallait gratter le fond de la casserole pendant des heures, soit il débordait et c'était la gazinière qu'il fallait nettoyer. Et malgré cette haine et la connaissance irrévocable que la situation ne tournait jamais à son avantage, Tweek avait quand même décidé d'être exotique et de servir de la _polenta_ à ses amis, qui, comme peu de gens le savaient, se cuisait dans du lait. Le cafetier était donc penché à nettoyer entre les plaques de cuisson alors qu'il était déjà dix-neuf heures passées et que rien n'était prêt.

Quelle idée aussi, d'organiser un dîner post noël avec ses amis. Des repas, il y en avaient des tonnes à cette période de l'année, pourquoi en rajouter une couche ? Tweek n'en savait rien, mais étrangement, tout le monde avait répondu présent, et dans une trentaine de minutes, Craig, Red, Heidi, Kyle, Stan, Wendy et Kenny se présenteraient devant le café, car c'était là qu'avait lieu la soirée. Heureusement que la décoration était déjà prête depuis hier...

Tweek renonça à rendre la cuisine propre et monta prendre une douche pour se détendre. Il n'avait plus qu'à tout mettre dans la voiture pour apporter la nourriture au café, installer, rentrer la voiture dans le garage des Tweak, puis retourner au café. Facile, et rapide - même si Tweek savait très bien qu'avec sa maladresse, il mettrait sans doute plus de temps que prévu. Il sortit vite de sous l'eau et s'habilla avec les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva, il se changerait une fois revenu du café.

Lorsqu'il gara la voiture en double file devant le bâtiment, il se rendit compte que Kyle était déjà là.

_ **Kyle** !

_ **S** **alut Tweek, désolé je suis un peu en avance mais je me suis dit que t'aura** **is peut-être besoin d'aide.**

La gentillesse de Kyle fit sourire son ami. Pendant qu'il l'aidait à décharger, Tweek en profita pour lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas venu avec sa copine, Jade, puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux invités.

_ **Jade et moi c'est terminé**. Déclara-t-il sans trop d'émotions.

_ **Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé** ?

_ **Elle... elle privilégiait trop son travail, je dirais.**

Quelle élégante manière de dire que Jade exposait beaucoup trop leur vie privée à longueur de temps sur sa chaîne Youtube. L'ex-copine de Kyle était youtubeuse professionnelle et même si Tweek ne suivait pas ce qu'elle faisait (puisqu'il l'avait rencontrée en chair et en os, la suivre en vidéo lui donnait l'impression de l'espionner), il savait qu'elle commençait à acquérir une petite popularité en ligne. Apparemment, c'était devenu plus pesant que prévu pour Kyle.

_ **Oh, je comprends. Est-ce que ça va aller pour toi** ?

_ **Oui, t'inquiète, je me suis fait à l'idée depuis longtemps**.

Tweek ne préféra pas insister et changea de sujet. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un moment et ne manquaient donc pas de sujets de conversation. Ils finirent de vider la voiture et Kyle proposa de rester au café, le temps que Tweek rentre se changer, ce qu'il accepta.

De retour chez lui, Tweek tomba sur Craig, qui était en train de se garer dans l'allée de ses parents. Il arrivait de chez sa propre famille, où il avait passé les fêtes de noël, mais comme il les supportait mal, Craig avait prévu de repartir pour Denver dès le lendemain. Cette année, le couple avait décidé de célébrer le nouvel an séparément, principalement parce que chacun avait envie de se rendre à une soirée différente. Il n'y avait rien de grave à ça, ce n'était que le 31 décembre, ils n'en mourraient pas s'ils le passaient séparés. D'ailleurs, c'était ce qu'ils avaient fait l'an dernier et ça n'avait strictement rien changé entre eux, leur relation ne s'était pas dégradée - mais elle ne s'était pas améliorée non plus.

_ **Salut**. Lui sourit Craig. Tweek s'approcha pour l'embrasser, puis il le fit entrer. Craig posa ses affaires et ils finirent de se préparer dans la salle de bain de la maison.

_ **Tu as pris une chemise dans la voiture** ? Questionna Tweek, quand il remarqua que son copain portait un t-shirt ordinaire, qui avait connu de meilleurs jours.

_ **Non, j'ai que ça**.

_ **C'est dommage, on avait établi un** _ **dress code**_ **chic**. Précisa Tweek en enfilant lui-même une chemise blanche et une veste bleue.

_ **Ah, mais tu me l'avais pas dit**.

_ **Ben c'était écrit sur l'événement facebook**... Répondit Tweek. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de détails sur lesquels Craig s'attardait.

_ **Oh... au fait, désolé pour l'histoire des chocolats, hier**. Ajouta Craig d'une voix plus douce. Il faisait référence à un bref conflit qu'ils avaient eu la veille, lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus. Craig avait offert à Tweek deux boites de chocolats, une petite de sa part (il savait que ce n'était pas ce que son copain préférait) et une de la part de ses parents. Tweek avait proposé de les servir le lendemain à leurs amis, ce qui avait mis Craig en colère. Le graphiste ne supportait pas l'idée que Tweek distribue à d'autres des cadeaux de sa part et de celle de sa famille.

_ **C'est vraiment malpoli Tweek, ma mère et moi on t'achète pas des chocolats pour que tu les refiles aux autres !**

_ **Mais justement c'est mes cadeaux, j'ai le droit de les partager avec mes amis si j'en ai envie ! C'est pas le but des boites de chocolats d'ailleurs ?**

_ **Non, c'était juste pour toi à la base ! Si c'est comme ça, l'an prochain je dis à ma mère de pas se casser le cul à t'acheter des chocolats !**

Tweek avait quitté la maison des Tucker assez en colère et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi Craig s'était énervé pour une histoire de chocolats. Il avait hésité à lui dire de ne pas venir au dîner de noël, mais il avait eu peur de le regretter. Quoi qu'il en soit, Tweek appréciait ces excuses.

_ **Merci**. Dit-il.

_ **Ouais, j'en ai discuté avec un pote et il m'a dit qu'il voyait pas où était le problème, alors je me suis probablement emporté.**

_ **N'en parlons plus**. Sourit Tweek.

Ils finirent de se préparer et retournèrent au café. Red et Heidi étaient arrivées entre temps, puis Stan et Wendy les rejoignirent et enfin, Kenny. Celui-ci fut impressionné par le feu de cheminée, ou plutôt la vidéo d'un feu de cheminé qui tournait en boucle sur l'écran de télévision [1]. Tout le monde se mit à manger et à discuter avec enthousiasme. Plusieurs fois au cours de la soirée, Tweek remarqua que Craig alla s'asseoir sur le canapé au fond du café, seul. Il le suivit donc pour partager un câlin et le convaincre de revenir parmi les autres mais sans grand succès. Craig semblait impatient. Tweek finit par laisser tomber et décida de laisser Craig se débrouiller : il connaissait tout le monde à cette soirée, à lui de choisir donc ce qu'il voulait faire. Tweek rejoignit Kenny et Heidi qui se tenaient au comptoir, en train de discuter.

_ **Hey Tweek, viens on chante** _ **Doctor. Jones**_ !

_ **Encore** ?! S'exclama Tweek. C'était la nouvelle lubie d'Heidi : Tweek et elle avait chanté un soir une vieille chanson du groupe Aqua, dissout depuis longtemps, et elle s'était pris de passion pour cet exercice burlesque.

_ **Allez s'il te plaît** !

_ **Bon ok, ça va**.

Tweek se tourna vers la tablette qui contrôlait les enceintes et chercha la chanson depuis la bibliothèque musicale. Heidi se plaça au centre de la pièce, et, _i-pad_ en main pour avoir le texte sous les yeux, lança la chanson. Tweek, qui connaissait toutes les paroles, se mit debout à côté d'elle pour l'accompagner, puis, à la plus grande surprise de l'hôte, Kenny se joignit au groupe et se mit à chanter aussi. Il joua le jeu jusqu'à ne suivre que les parties du couplet chantées par l'homme tandis qu'Heidi gardait les répliques de la femme. Tweek tint jusqu'au dernier _Wake up now !_ et explosa de rire. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle performance de leur part. Tout le monde les avait encouragés et était maintenant surexcité par ce petit spectacle. Tweek se rendit compte qu'il avait un peu froid et alla chercher de quoi se couvrir. Il gardait toujours sous le comptoir une vieille écharpe immense pour les jours de grands froids (ceux où des clients décidaient de s'installer dehors en plein hiver - il ne comprendrait jamais).

_ **Oh mon dieu c'est quoi ce truc** ? S'exclama Red.

_ **C'est ma vieille écharpe. Ouais je sais elle est un peu défraîchie mais elle m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois** !

Tweek retira l'étoffe et, d'humeur taquine, la jeta sur les épaules de Craig, qui discutait avec Stan.

_ **Voilà tu es moi maintenant** !

Craig ne rit pas, il se contenta d'enlever l'écharpe et de la poser sur le tabouret à côté. Tweek ne s'en formalisa pas et retourna s'occuper du buffet. Wendy se tenait à côté de la table et mâchait un chocolat sans y penser, les yeux rivés sur quelque chose. Tweek suivit son regard et vit Kenny ramasser l'écharpe et l'enrouler autour de lui, l'air tout à coup aux anges de sentir cette vieille laine contre son visage. Tweek trouva cette scène absolument adorable.

Stan, Wendy et Kyle partirent une heure plus tard, puis quand Heidi et Red décidèrent de reprendre la route, Kenny leur emboîta le pas. Ne restait que Craig, et, au lieu d'être heureux de cette intimité, Tweek se sentit tout à coup très seul.

.

 **JANVIER**

Dimanche 15 janvier

C'était un dimanche de travail comme les autres. Nous étions en janvier, il faisait froid et gris, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Tweek n'avait vu aucun visage connu de la journée et Craig était tranquillement reparti à Denver dans la mâtiné. Bref, un dimanche aussi déprimant que pouvait être le jour du Seigneur. Stan disait parfois que, de nos jours, le dimanche, c'était surtout le jour des branleurs, mais c'était probablement parce que lui, il n'avait jamais à travailler le week-end.

_ **Bonsoir**! Entendit Tweek, et il se dirigea à pas mous vers le comptoir.

_ **Bonsoir, je vous sers quoi** ? Demanda-t-il mécaniquement, mais le client ne répondit rien, il se contentait de sourire à grandes dents sans rien ajouter. Tweek fronçait les sourcils, qu'est-ce que ce type avait à le regarder comme ça ?

_ **Qu'est-ce que je vous sers** ? Répéta le cafetier.

_ **Mais tu me reconnais vraiment pas** ! S'exclama le client, qui apparemment, attendait qu'on l'identifie, **alors tu vas peut-être comprendre qui je suis à ma commande : un milk-shake au jus d'ananas, supplément vanille et sirop de cerise.**

_ **Butters Stotch** ! S'écria Tweek, qui se rappelait à la perfection qui était la seule personne de tout South Park à choisir ce mélange.

_ **Oui ! Comment ça va Tweek** ?

_ **Super ! Assied-toi au comptoir, je t'apporte tout de suite ta commande**.

Tweek déposa le milk-shake devant son ancien camarade de classe et lui raconta qu'il travaillait ici en attendant de trouver un job dans un hôtel. Butters expliqua à son tour qu'il était de retour à South Park pour la première fois depuis ses dix-huit ans. Il était venu s'occuper de la vente définitive de la maison de ses parents, qui étaient repartis vivre à Hawaï quand leur fils était entré à l'université de Brown. Il était maintenant diplômé en ingénierie, gagnait confortablement sa vie et vivait avec sa fiancée au Nouveau-Mexique, une professeure de danse. Quelle vie de rêve, se dit Tweek, qui se trouva bien piteux à côté. Même si tout le monde prenait Butters pour le dernier des imbéciles quand ils étaient ado à South Park, Tweek avait toujours su que le petit blond serait probablement celui qui réussirait dans la vie. Il n'était pas le seul à connaître le succès, mais personne n'avait jamais douté du potentiel de Wendy ou de Kyle, tandis que Butters, lui, revenait de loin, et aujourd'hui, il les supplantait tous.

_ **Et toi, quoi de beau ? Tu sais ce que devient Craig** ? Demanda Butters.

_ **Oui, oui, on est toujours en couple en fait. Il travaille en alternance à Denver comme graphiste et designer web.**

_ **Quoi, vous êtes toujours ensemble**? S'écria Butters, sincèrement surpris, **mais ça fait combien de temps ?**

_ **Ça fait... officiellement neuf ans, mais ça a commencé il y a quinze ans, tu te souviens quand-**

_ **Oui ! Oui ! Ces dessins de vous deux qui ont circulé et tout le monde a cru que vous étiez gays. Mais je croyais que vous faisiez semblant**.

_ **Au début oui, ou plutôt, nous étions meilleurs amis, les gens nous voyaient toujours ensemble, donc ils se sont dits que ces rumeurs devaient être vraies. Et à force on a fini par se rendre compte qu'on avait envie d'être véritablement en couple à l'âge de seize ans. C'était à la fête d'anniversaire de Bebe, où je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.**

_ **C'est trop mignon** , sourit Butters, **vous vous êtes rendus compte que vous étiez vraiment amoureux malgré le fait que vous saviez que c'était, à la base, un mensonge et vous vous aimez encore aujourd'hui ! C'est follement romantique.**

Tweek eut un petit rire jaune. Au vu de la situation récente, son couple faisait tout sauf rêver lorsqu'on avait l'occasion de les observer dans leur intimité, mais ce qui l'interpellait surtout était la remarque de Butters : ils savaient que c'était un mensonge à l'origine, que leur relation était, à la base, une comédie montée de toutes pièces pour faire plaisir à leur entourage. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils jamais eu envie de l'arrêter, une fois adolescents ? Et une fois adultes ?

À vrai dire, Tweek ne s'était jamais posé la question de la véritable nature de leur relation, ni de son évolution naturelle de l'amitié à l'amour. Il savait juste qu'il avait toujours vécu avec Craig à ses côtés et qu'il n'avait jamais eu envie que ça change, mais il ne s'était jamais demandé si Craig était vraiment le partenaire de vie idéal pour lui. Depuis le début, Tweek s'était contenté de se laisser entraîner par le courant, porté par le flegme de Craig qui ne se questionnait jamais sur rien et avait marché dans ses pas, ils avaient fini par se mettre en couple mais à l'époque, ce n'avait peut-être été qu'une solution de facilité parmi d'autres.

Tweek changea de sujet et discuta avec Butters jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'en aille. Dès que le blond passa la porte, Tweek décida de fermer le café en avance et rentra chez lui avec la sensation d'avoir reçu une immense claque en pleine figure.

.

Vendredi 20 janvier 2017

Il y a deux ans, Tweek avait allumé la télévision et zappé de chaîne en chaîne sans but précis. Il était tombé sur _Disney Channel_ , un réseau trop lisse et trop jeune pour lui, mais étrangement, pour une fois, ce qui se passait à l'écran avait retenu son attention : c'était drôle, original, nouveau et captivant. C'était un dessin-animé créé par un jeune dessinateur et Tweek n'avait pu décrocher son regard de la télévision pendant la diffusion des deux épisodes.

Dès que le générique de fin s'était lancé, Tweek s'était précipité en ligne pour voir la suite de la saison. Il venait de découvrir _Gravity Falls_ et à partir de ce jour-là, il allait en tomber amoureux. Tweek partagea la seule saison existante avec Craig dès qu'il la découvrit et le brun tomba également sous le charme des personnages. Quand la saison deux fut disponible, Tweek la dévora et, captivé, il se mit à en parler autour de lui. Heidi fut la première à s'intéresser au cartoon et les deux amis décidèrent d'organiser un marathon afin que tout le monde puisse avoir le bonheur de visionner cette série. Il fut décidé que ce serait le vendredi 20 janvier.

Comme Tweek s'y attendait, Craig refusa de venir. Il avait déjà vu la série et descendre jusqu'à South Park pour s'affaler sur un canapé et voir une histoire qu'il connaissait bien ne l'enchantait pas. Tweek décida de ne pas se battre contre lui et accepta le fait qu'il serait, comme trop souvent, absent. Il décida donc de s'entourer de ses meilleurs amis pour oublier cette distance qui n'en finissait plus de s'agrandir et invita Stan, Wendy, Kenny, Kyle, Red et Heidi à se gaver de restes de gâteaux devant la grande télévision du café à partir de vingt heures. Tous acceptèrent avec plaisir.

Le vendredi soir, à dix-neuf heures, les invités de Tweek arrivèrent au café et on s'installa sur le vieux canapé. Le cafetier était fier de lui : il avait réussit à garder les meilleurs gâteaux pour son événement et le buffet fut attaqué dès le début de la soirée. La série remporta un succès fracassant. Toute la bande riait à chaque réplique des personnages enfants et on suivait avec attention l'histoire qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Captivés par l'écran, on ne remarqua presque pas Kenny qui arriva à vingt heures passées.

_ **Salut tout le monde** ! Lança-t-il, et il fallut au moins deux secondes avant que l'on ne se décolle de l'écran.

_ **Kenny** ! S'exclama Stan.

Comme l'épisode en cours touchait à sa fin, on décida de faire une pause afin d'accueillir Kenny et surtout, de boire la bouteille de vin qu'il avait apportée. Tweek en servit un verre à tout le monde. Kyle et Kenny discutaient avec animation et les trois filles s'étaient affalées sur le canapé pour boire et papoter. Tweek se sentit heureux d'être ici dans ce café, entouré de ces gens qu'ils aimaient tant.

On se réinstalla une petite demi-heure plus tard. La nourriture circula de nouveau et on lança un nouvel épisode. Allongé loin de lui, Tweek se demanda ce que Kenny penserait de la série et angoissa à l'idée qu'il ne puisse pas aimer. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour obtenir une réponse : dès la première réplique du personnage de Mabel, Kenny explosa d'un rire tonitruant et sincère, sans aucune retenue. À partir de ce moment on n'entendit plus que lui. Il riait sans cesse et à chaque nouvel éclat, le sourire de Tweek s'élargissait.

Lorsque sonna vingt-trois heures, Kyle décida qu'il était l'heure pour lui de rentrer et tout le monde le suivit, sauf :

_ **J'ai pas envie de partir moi, je viens à peine d'arriver.** Dit Kenny.

_ **Ben reste alors, moi je ne vais pas partir tout de suite**. Répondit immédiatement Tweek. Kenny le regarda quelques secondes puis on attira son attention. Stan, Wendy et lui discutèrent un moment tandis que Tweek raccompagnaient les trois autres à la porte. Une fois de retour au fond de la pièce, le couple s'était levé et était prêt à partir, mais Kenny semblait toujours hésitant.

_ **Reste** , insista Tweek, **comme ça tu vas pouvoir voir le début de la série.**

Cette excuse fut donc la bonne pour faire rester le blond. Le couple s'en alla et, restés seuls, Tweek proposa un autre muffin à son dernier invité avant de lancer le tout premier épisode de la série. Les deux s'allongèrent côte-à-côte, couverts par un vieux plaid bleu qui traînait là (il n'y avait pas de chauffage le soir). Rapidement, Tweek décrocha son regard de l'écran - il connaissait trop bien cette introduction - et se mit à longer des yeux le bras musclé mais abîmé de son invité. Sa peau semblait griffée, arrachée par une irritation inconnue, peut-être une allergie. Tweek eut envie de caresser cette peau blanchie dans un mouvement de réconfort, mais il se réfreina : il n'y avait aucune raison sur cette terre pour qu'il touche le bras de Kenny sans avoir l'air suspect. Mais comme le monde était mal fait, à partir du moment où Tweek s'interdit de toucher Kenny, il ne put plus penser à autre chose.

Il regardait ce bras nu, cette peau déjà plus si pâle, cette épaule couverte, ce visage barbu, ces yeux bleus, avec tendresse et envie, il ne s'interrompit que lorsque Kenny tourna la tête vers lui. Ils regardèrent trois épisodes de plus puis se mirent à discuter avec animation des films qu'ils aimaient. Leur admiration commune pour Clint Eastwood se rencontra. Tweek n'avait de cesse de se demander si Kenny allait faire un pas vers lui, lui toucher le bras ou la joue, ou peut-être même l'embrasser, mais il savait que, comme lors de l'anniversaire de Kenny en octobre, ça n'arriverait pas, car Tweek n'était pas libre.

Passé minuit, Kenny décida de partir à son tour. Tweek fut attristé mais il savait que cette parenthèse ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps. Il fallait bien rentrer dans la réalité. Il laissa Kenny finir le gâteau qui restait, et lui proposa d'emporter le dernier bout.

_ **Avec plaisir, j'adore la banane** !

Tweek ne le savait pas lorsqu'il avait préparé ce gâteau cette après-midi, mais avoir tapé juste , même par hasard, le remplit de joie. Il avait regardé avec délectation Kenny engloutir ses pâtisseries au cours de la soirée, comme s'il s'agissait d'une déclaration d'amour. Avec un peu de réticence, Tweek dit au revoir à Kenny et referma la porte derrière lui. Ils échangèrent encore quelques sms tandis que Tweek nettoyait la salle et la vaisselle restante puis ils cessèrent lorsque Kenny annonça qu'il était bien rentré chez lui et qu'il se jetait au lit.

 **.**

 **A suivre**

* * *

[1] Oui, on trouve vraiment ce genre de trucs sur youtube, la vidéo du feu de cheminé, je l'utilise moi-même.


	4. Chapter 4 : Février - Mars

**FEVRIER**

.

Samedi 11 février

Dernièrement, Craig avait acquis une mauvaise habitude. Rien de très grave, c'était même presque anodin, mais Tweek l'avait prise en horreur, et chaque fois que Craig s'adonnait à ce petit vice, le blond avait l'impression de devenir fou de colère. Dès qu'une dispute commençait à s'amorcer à travers le téléphone, Craig raccrochait. Sans prévenir, sans rien dire, parfois en plein milieu d'une phrase. Il lui raccrochait au nez, purement et simplement, et ne s'en excusait jamais par la suite. Le lendemain, il rappelait et discutait comme de rien n'était. Tweek était chaque fois pris d'une rage qui le consumait et il lui fallait plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs jours pour digérer une telle marque de mépris à son égard.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle, lorsqu'il reçut un sms de Craig ce samedi matin annonçant qu'il partait de Denver en direction de South Park, Tweek n'eut qu'une envie, lui dire de faire demi-tour. Moins de vingt-quatre heures après un appel très désagréable de son copain qui s'était soldé par une interruption brutale et très impolie de la conversation, Tweek n'avait pas envie de voir Craig. Il avait envie de lui demander de faire demi-tour mais il savait que s'il faisait ça, il démarrerait un conflit qui ne trouverait jamais de fin (et puis maintenant que Craig était monté dans le bus, il était un peu tard).

Tweek décida donc de prendre sur lui, mais malheureusement ce ne fut pas suffisant : à peine Craig arriva à la gare que Tweek fut déjà agacé. Cela ne s'améliora pas le temps du trajet retour jusqu'à chez les Tweak, où le brun raconta en détails sa soirée de la veille avec ses amis de Denver. Tweek se sentait à la fois jaloux et désintéressé par ce récit et il ne répondait que pas onomatopées. Arrivés à la maison, Craig demanda plusieurs fois à son copain ce qui le tracassait et insista pour discuter. Grave erreur de sa part car ce fut à ce moment-là que Tweek comprit qu'il ne pourrait se retenir tout le week-end il lâcha ce qu'il avait sur le cœur de la pire des façons possibles. La conversation se poursuivit et prit des proportions irrattrapables. Les deux amants se disputaient comme jamais et tous les sujets de conflit furent évoqués en même temps, dans un désordre rageur, triste et surtout brouillon.

_ **Tu ne vois pas que depuis des mois je te répète que ça va pas, que je tire la sonnette d'alarme pour qu'on fasse quelque chose mais tu ne fais rien, rien** !

_ **Mais je vois rien moi ! Oui, la distance ça casse les couilles mais qu'est-ce qu'on y peut** ?! Répliqua Craig.

La dispute se poursuivit encore une bonne heure jusqu'à ce qu'épuisés et au bord des larmes, le couple abandonne. Ils mangèrent un peu et sortirent en ville pour se changer les idées, mais ce n'était pas vraiment efficace. Tweek avalait son cheesecake à l'orange le cœur lourd et l'estomac noué. Ils passèrent à la petite librairie du quartier, à jouer au couple idéal face au vendeur qui connaissait très bien Craig et rentrèrent chez eux. Il faisait nuit, un peu froid et malgré leurs efforts, les garçons, accablés, ne purent s'empêcher de reprendre le sujet en main, cette fois sans crier, et c'était peut-être ça le pire. Au terme d'une négociation qui fit couler des larmes mais ne provoqua aucun cri, Tweek proposa à Craig la seule solution dont il disposait : il lui proposa de rompre.

_ **Je veux pas**. Répondit d'un bloc Craig.

_ **Je sais, mais je vois pas d'autre solution : on déteste tous les deux cette situation et je ne vois aucun autre moyen de s'en sortir. Je pense que c'est mieux pour nous deux, je pense vraiment que sans moi tu iras plus loin.**

Tweek était surpris par la sincérité de son discours : il pensait vraiment être devenu un poids pour Craig, et il savait que son copain en était un pour lui, depuis longtemps.

_ **Tu te souviens quand on était à Santa Fé et que ça se passait mal** ? Reprit Tweek, **on avait décidé de se séparer, mais comme il nous restait trois jours à passer dans le même appartement avant de pouvoir partir, on a craqué et s'est remis ensemble. On aurait peut-être pas dû...**

Le blond prit son copain dans ses bras et dit :

_ **Il est temps que j'arrête de te garder juste pour moi**.

Craig eut l'air touché par ces paroles. Tweek savait qu'il avait peur de sa réponse. Même s'il était en train d'essayer de le convaincre de rompre, si Craig acceptait, leur vie changerait à jamais. Après une minute de silence, son copain le serra fort contre lui et refusa.

_ **Non, je veux pas. Je veux pas**. Répéta-t-il sans savoir vraiment où il voulait aller avec cette phrase. Tweek n'insista pas, cette conversation était déjà assez pénible et voir Craig s'accrocher à lui ainsi ravivait ses sentiments pour lui.

Le reste du week-end passa lentement et fut surtout très étrange. Un climat de tristesse et de doute planait sur le couple. Craig eut quelques phrases indélicates qui firent pleurer Tweek, et Tweek ne put s'empêcher de maintenir une distance physique, en particulier sexuelle, qui déstabilisa Craig. À dix-sept heures, quand Craig dut prendre son bus, il annonça à Tweek qu'il venait de passer le pire week-end de sa vie et qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour pardonner. Ce revirement de situation irrita Tweek qui ne répondit que par la colère. Craig s'en alla sur une fin un peu étrange, et aucun des deux ne savaient quand ils se reverraient, ni même s'ils se reverraient un jour. Après ce week-end difficile, leur relation ne tenait plus qu'à un fil que l'un d'eux se déciderait peut-être enfin à couper, ou peut-être que le silence lui-même s'en chargerait. Dès que Craig monta dans le bus, Tweek mit son téléphone en mode avion et rentra chez lui. Il ne parvint pas à pleurer mais cette chape de tristesse refusa de quitter son ventre.

.

Mardi 21 février

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que cette situation durait : ni Craig ni Tweek ne savait s'ils étaient encore ensemble et ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus le week-end dernier, mais comme Tweek avait eu une réunion de travail le samedi, il avait fallu s'y attendre. Quant au week-end suivant, aucun n'avait la moindre idée de ce qui allait se passer. Pour le moment, le couple évitait de communiquer, outre une conversation dimanche dernier qui s'était mal soldée. Craig avait téléphoné à Tweek à la fin de son _shift_ à dix-huit heures et lui avait parlé comme si de rien n'était, ce qui était assez perturbant pour le blond. S'il devait être sincère, Tweek avait trouvé cette conversation agaçante et ennuyeuse, mais il ne savait si cela dépendait du contexte ou des propos en eux-mêmes. Il avait enfin pu l'abrégée quand Kyle, Stan et Wendy étaient arrivés chez lui, accompagnés d'une amie à eux que Tweek souhaitait rencontrer.

Le groupe prenait un verre dans un petit bar à vin chic de la ville. Tweek discutait avec Nichole, une fille qui avait passé seulement une année à l'école primaire de South Park avant que ses parents déménagent de nouveau. Kyle avait gardé contact avec elle et ils s'étaient retrouvés bien des années après, par un heureux hasard, dans la même université. Comme Tweek, Nichole travaillait dans une grande chaîne d'hôtels américaine et, de passage dans le Colorado, elle en avait profité pour rendre visite à son ami d'enfance. Empathique, Kyle avait pensé que permettre à Tweek de la rencontrer boosterait son moral de futur manager et déboucherait peut-être même sur une offre d'embauche ou un bon tuyau.

Nichole et Tweek discutèrent hôtellerie avec animation pendant une bonne heure, puis, au bout du thème, la conversation dériva sur des sujets plus personnels. Nichole raconta son dernier voyage dans sa belle-famille qui s'avéra très étrange puis Kyle raconta son quotidien de libraire. Profitant d'un court silence qui s'installait, Stan se tourna vers Tweek et demanda :

_ **Comment ça va avec Craig** ?

Et, ne sachant quoi répondre, Tweek fit une sorte de grimace en baissant les yeux, ce qui mit tout le monde dans l'embarras et Stan changea immédiatement de sujet. Coupé net par ce malaise et privé d'un intérêt professionnel commun, Tweek se rendit compte qu'il avait des difficultés à entretenir la conversation, aussi, lorsque Wendy annonça qu'elle sortait prendre l'air quelques minutes et passer un rapide coup de téléphone (il n'y avait pas de réseau dans le bar sous-terrain), Tweek sauta sur l'occasion pour la suivre. Ils discutèrent un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande, la voix douce et inquiète :

_ **Ça va vraiment pas avec Craig** ?

_ **Non. Et je n'ai aucune idée de si ça va s'arranger.**

Tweek lui raconta la dispute douloureuse du week-end dernier et la semaine de torture qu'il venait de passer. Il comprit en parlant que le plus dur n'était pas de vivre sans Craig, mais de ne pas savoir quoi faire, de ne pas savoir quelle décision prendre et d'être incapable d'avoir la moindre idée sur ce que serait demain.

_ **Je comprends, c'est pas une décision facile à prendre. J'ai vu de nombreux couples se faire et se défaire avec le temps et chaque situation est unique. En tout cas sache que quoi que tu fasses, Stan et moi on est là pour toi. Tu comptes beaucoup pour nous et je suis vraiment contente qu'on se soit retrouvés.**

_ **Moi aussi.**

Ils continuèrent de débattre de la situation, à parler de Craig et de l'avenir de Tweek qui ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver un emploi. Puis, telle une poche remplie d'air que Tweek tentait de couler au fond de l'eau sans jamais y parvenir, une vérité remonta lentement à la surface et s'enfuit entre les lèvres de son détenteur :

_ **Je peux te confier un secret** ? Demanda Tweek.

_ **Bien sûr.**

_ **Tu dois le dire à personne, personne, même pas Stan. Tu le jures**?

_ **Tu peux me faire confiance !**

_ **Je craque sur Kenny**. Avoua-t-il.

Même si Wendy n'était pas la première au courant, elle était la première personne qui apprenait la nouvelle à pouvoir influencer le cours des événements. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il le lui confiait : parce qu'il espérait obtenir une information, approbation ou désapprobation, infirmation ou confirmation, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à prendre sa décision. Il espérait quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose. À vrai dire, n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire.

_ **Oh, c'est mignon** ! S'exclama Wendy, **tu veux que je me renseigne pour savoir si tu lui plais aussi** ? Proposa-t-elle.

Et, tout à coup, alors qu'il y avait une voie dans laquelle Tweek aurait pu s'engouffrer, il eut peur de la réponse et recula :

_ **Non, non, ça servirait à rien**... Balbutia-t-il. Il avait sincèrement peur de la vérité. S'il n'était qu'un ami aux yeux de Kenny, il pourrait enfin cesser d'y penser, mais s'il était autre chose, mais s'il était plus, il devrait prendre une décision, agir en conséquences, choisir entre Kenny et Craig, et de cette situation, Tweek en avait trop peur pour la provoquer lui-même.

_ **Comme tu veux**. Lui sourit Wendy.

.

Samedi 25 février

Hier soir, Craig avait envoyé quelques sms agréables que Tweek avait pris pour une tentative de réconciliation. Craig lui manquait et Tweek espérait qu'ils puissent se voir dès cette après-midi, dès la fin de son _shift_ au café pour effacer définitivement ce conflit et ces doutes. Ils continuèrent à s'écrire le lendemain, mais Craig ne semblait plus aussi enthousiaste. Après quelques échanges supplémentaires, Tweek trouva le courage nécessaire pour demander :

 _On se voit ce week-end ?_

Écrivit-il, nerveux, et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

 _Non._

Craig refusait, sans aucune explication. Pas un mot rassurant, pas une excuse, rien de tout cela. Un simple refus, injustifié et qui faisait mal. Tweek se demanda pourquoi il avait été si gentil la veille si c'était pour le repousser ainsi aujourd'hui. Peut-être était-ce calculé, peut-être jouait-il avec ses sentiments pour le pousser à bout, pour se venger, pour le faire souffrir. Ou peut-être était-il aussi perdu que le blond et oscillait d'un jour à l'autre entre séparation et réconciliation. Quoi qu'il en fût, Tweek était blessé dans ses sentiments et dans sa fierté.

Tant qu'aucun client n'entra, il resta immobile dernière le comptoir à tourner et retourner ce rejet dans son esprit, mais quand une silhouette humaine fit son apparition, Tweek dut bien se mettre au travail. L'homme anonyme commanda un café au lait, supplément sirop de noisettes et l'information court-circuita le cerveau du cafetier : c'était ce que Kenny prenait, quasiment à chaque fois. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers son coup de cœur blond et à partir de ce moment-là, Tweek n'eut qu'une envie, lui écrire pour le voir, aujourd'hui, demain, n'importe quand, le plus vite possible.

Dès qu'il eut un moment de libre, Tweek prit son téléphone et commença à écrire un message à son ami :

 _Hello ! Comment ça va ? Dis moi, ça tient toujours ta proposition de la dernière fois de m'apprendre à jouer au volley ? Je suis libre demain toute la journée._

C'était une référence à une proposition que lui avait faite Kenny lors de leur dernière soirée : au détour d'une conversation, il lui avait offert de l'initier au volley-ball, une après-midi. Mais Tweek se dit qu'en recevant ce sms qui déterrait une invitation peut-être sans valeur ni fondement vieille d'un mois, Kenny le prendrait sûrement pour un fou. Et même s'ils se retrouvaient pour jouer, comment Tweek justifierait-il ce rendez-vous ? Et que ferait-il une fois seul face à Kenny ? Tout ça semblait calculé, artificiel, digne d'un profiteur qui sautait d'une occasion à une autre et qui gardait toujours un plan B dans sa manche. En bref, un profil auquel Tweek ne voulait pas correspondre et qui ferait probablement fuir Kenny. Tweek effaça le message, rangea son téléphone et se remit au travail.

Heureusement pour lui, quand il termina son service à midi, une autre âme bienveillant l'avait contacté : sa cousine Lorene. Celle-ci proposait à Tweek de rencontrer son nouveau copain, Will, cette après-midi à Middle Park. Tweek accepta, un peu de distraction serait la bienvenue. Il rentra prendre une douche rapide, avala un sandwich en quatrième vitesse et repartit immédiatement à la gare pour prendre un train en direction de Nord Park.

Le couple l'attendait sur le quai d'arrivée. Lorsqu'il arriva face à eux, le moral de Tweek était véritablement à la hausse. Il adorait sa cousine et était plutôt proche d'elle. Son amoureux ne lui inspira pas autant de sympathie, mais pas d'hostilité non plus. Ils quittèrent la gare et s'installèrent dans un café. Ils discutèrent du travail de Will pour apprendre à le connaître puis, profitant d'un silence, Lorene demanda :

_ **Craig, ça va** ?

_ **Oh, euh... on n'est plus ensemble**.

Alors qu'on avait tenté de le briser, le silence se renforça. Tweek savait que, techniquement, il mentait en donnant cette réponse, mais il avait envie de savoir ce que ça faisait de devoir dire ça aux gens, et, étrangement, ce n'était pas aussi dur que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

_ **Pour de vrai** ? S'enquit Lorene, plutôt surprise.

_ **Je sais pas trop, on va peut-être se remettre ensemble**...

Vague tentative d'éponger les dégâts. Sa cousine lui demanda quelques détails sur leur rupture, mais comme elle vit que le blond n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler, elle changea rapidement de sujet. Heureusement pour le groupe, dès qu'une nouvelle conversation démarra, ils retrouvèrent leur gaieté. Ils furent ensuite rejoints par des amis de Lorene et quelques heures plus tard, Tweek se retrouva à boire des shots de vodka-martini en improvisant un _burger bar_ chez le meilleur ami de sa cousine. Dans la soirée, il reçut un sms de Craig, qui ne mentionnait pas grand chose, mais Tweek, par esprit de vengeance et sous l'influence de l'alcool, décida de ne pas répondre. Il en avait assez de se sentir manipulé. Il reposa son téléphone et prit à la place une nouvelle tranche d'avocat. Puisque l'amour ne pouvait plus le satisfaire, un bon burger avocat-bacon ferait bien l'affaire.

.

Dimanche 26 février

Craig n'était pas quelqu'un de connu pour son immense patience, aussi, dès le lendemain, aux alentours de quatorze heures, il téléphona à Tweek, agacé que celui-ci ne réponde pas à son sms de la veille. Résigné, Tweek décrocha - autant régler ce problème aujourd'hui, puisqu'il ne travaillait pas. Comme il s'en doutait, Craig était d'une humeur massacrante, prêt à se battre et cette conversation n'eut rien d'agréable dès la première seconde. Tweek s'efforçait de parler calmement mais il savait que cela passait pour une sorte de froideur.

_ **Tu vois pas qu'on est au bord de la rupture et que te ne fais aucun effort** ?! S'exclama Craig.

L'autre accepta mal cette accusation, car il avait l'impression d'être le seul des deux à en avoir conscience depuis des mois, d'ailleurs, être ''au bord de la rupture'' était même une expression que Craig lui volait.

_ **Pourquoi tu as refusé de me voir ce week-end** ? Demanda Tweek.

_ **Franchement ? J'en avais pas envie**. Répondit simplement le brun, d'un ton arrogant.

Tweek eut envie de raccrocher, d'abandonner cette dispute et même cette relation entière, mais il tint bon, il se le devait à lui-même. L'échange houleux continua pendant encore une heure, presque deux. C'était épuisant, éprouvant et plutôt stérile. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Craig marque une pause et lance :

_ **Moi, je ne vois qu'une seule solution : il faut qu'on vive ensemble.**

Un silence écrasant se fit. Au moins, Craig venait de faire considérablement avancer la situation, ça, on ne pouvait pas le lui enlever

_ **Quoi**? Interrogea Tweek, incrédule.

_ **Oui, chaque fois qu'on se dispute c'est pareil, on se quitte fâchés, on se voit pas le week-end suivant et il nous faut des semaines pour que ça s'arrange. J'en peux plus de cette situation. Ça fait presque dix ans qu'on est ensemble, tu as fini tes études et moi il ne me reste plus qu'un an, si on ne peut pas passer à la vitesse supérieure alors je préfère encore arrêter.**

Un _ultimatum_. Il n'y avait aucun autre mot pour définir ce qui était en train de se passer. Tweek comprit qu'il était piégé et qu'il n'avait que quelques secondes pour choisir quel tournant allait prendre sa vie. Bien sûr, il pouvait demander du temps pour y penser, pour y réfléchir, peser soigneusement le pour et le contre, mais à quoi bon ? À quoi bon continuer de tourner et retourner ces questions dans sa tête ? Il en avait assez de se battre, assez de ne pas savoir, assez de vivre en sursis en se disant que tout pouvait s'arrêter du jour au lendemain.

_... **C'est d'accord**. Finit-il par répondre. Il eut l'impression de se rendre à l'ennemi et, tout de suite après, il s'en voulu de penser cela.

_ **C'est vrai ?!** S'exclama Craig qui ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi rapide.

_ **Oui. Tu... as raison.**

Ce fut tout ce que Tweek put dire. Ils se mirent à discuter d'une période propice à leur emménagement (cet été, dès que l'année universitaire de Craig serait terminée) puis de tout un tas de détails en tout genre, de la place à octroyer à l'essoreuse à salade en forme de tortue de Tweek à la meilleure façon de partager les charges financières de l'appartement. Après une heure supplémentaire, ils raccrochèrent enfin. Épuisé, Tweek se laissa glisser au sol, appuyé contre la grille chaude du radiateur, une sensation qu'il trouvait rassurante. Il reçut quasi immédiatement un sms de son copain qui disait simplement ''merci''. Tweek ressentit un forme de joie mêlée de dégoût pour sa propre faiblesse.

La bataille était terminée, un accord avait enfin été trouvé, il pouvait cesser d'angoisser. Il savait de quoi serait fait demain, le jours suivant, le mois prochain, et même où il serait dans six mois. Il rentrait à Denver en septembre et même si ce n'était pas son option favorite, elle était tout autant valable que les autres. Tweek avait pris une décision qui éliminait tous ses doutes. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa vie à South Park, son travail au café, ses amis, puis vers Kenny. Il venait de renoncer à beaucoup, il venait de choisir Craig. Il aurait dû en être heureux. Il aurait dû. Alors, pourquoi ne ressentait-il qu'une immense sensation de vide ?

.

 **MARS**

.

Vendredi 17 mars 2017

Arriva le week-end de la Saint-Patrick. Pour la plus grande joie du monde entier, cette année, la fête tomba un vendredi soir, mais Tweek s'en fichait : il avait déjà quelque chose de prévu. Comme les fois précédentes, il avait planifié un marathon _Gravity Falls_ et il avait convié son groupe d'amis, dont Kenny, à s'affaler sur le grand canapé du café pour regarder la saga sur la télévision fixée au mur (qui ne servait décidément qu'à lui) en dinant. Tweek savait que quelques personnes arriveraient en avance pour l'aider à préparer, il ne devait donc pas rentrer en retard. Aujourd'hui, Tweek s'était rendu en train à North Park pour rencontrer un potentiel nouveau partenaire commercial (comprendre, un rendez-vous avec une start-up de matériel de pâtisserie sans intérêt dont les parents de Tweek n'avaient pas eu envie de s'occuper). L'entretien s'acheva à dix-sept heures quarante, Tweek n'avait que dix minutes pour rejoindre la gare. En partant, il s'aperçut qu'il avait reçu un sms qui datait d'une bonne heure : Kenny lui demandait quoi apporter ce soir. Tout en marchant à toute allure vers la gare, Tweek répondait :

 _Y'a déjà du vin, prends de la bière si tu veux. Désolé du temps de réponse, j'étais en rendez-vous à North Park._

 _A North Park ? Tu rentres comment ?_

 _En train_

 _Ca va te prendre combien de temps ? Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? Je peux être là dans trente minutes maximum ! =p_

 _Non t'inquiète j'ai mon train dans dix minutes et il en met que quinze._

 _Je te récupère à la gare de South Park alors ? =)_

Tweek sourit et répondit :

 _Tu te languis tant que ça ? =p_

Puis il comprit que ce message pouvait être interprété de plusieurs façons par Kenny comme par Craig et il l'effaça. Il avait simplement voulu chambrer Kenny en lui signifiant qu'il avait l'air d'avoir hâte que la soirée commence, mais il s'était rendu compte que le message donnait l'impression qu'il disait "tu te languis tant que ça de me voir ?".

 _Ça m'évite de repasser chez moi pour dix minutes_

Expliqua Kenny, Tweek eut l'impression que ce n'était qu'une excuse et que Kenny avait envie de le voir, mais il s'imaginait probablement des choses. Tweek arriva à la gare et sauta dans le premier train pour South Park. Le trajet lui sembla durer une éternité, il ne pouvait pas le nier, il avait terriblement envie de voir Kenny, et le fait de savoir que ce dernier l'attendait au terminus augmentait encore ce désir. Le train arriva enfin, Tweek en descendit et alla attendre Kenny sur le parvis de la gare. Quand il monta dans la voiture, il s'écria :

_ **J'adore quand la voix des hauts parleurs me dit ma phrase préférée : '' _South Park, ici, South Park_ '' !**

Kenny rit. Ils allèrent se garer dans le quartier et marchèrent jusqu'au café. Comme il était déjà presque dix-neuf heures, ils se mirent tout de suite à cuisiner. Kenny coupait des échalotes tandis que Tweek s'occupait du riz. Heidi les rejoignit rapidement et s'assit à table sans prendre part à la conversation (Tweek racontait son rendez-vous avec le jeune commercial de North Park), elle semblait les observer cuisiner et discuter ensemble sans vraiment participer. Elle n'était pas très proche de Kenny mais Tweek avait tout de même du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle se tenait tant en retrait.

Les autres arrivèrent dans l'heure qui suivit et on dîna en buvant du vin devant le dessin-animé. Le groupe assistait à la toute fin de la série, il ne restait que quatre longs épisodes que tout le monde regarda en mangeant le gâteau préparé par Wendy. À la fin de la série, contrairement à ce qu'aurait cru Tweek, Heidi, Bebe et Red partirent en même temps alors qu'il était encore tôt. Stan et Wendy proposèrent de sortir et Kenny offrit de boire avant cela. Tweek commença à préparer la table quand Stan et Wendy s'approchèrent avec une idée en tête :

_ **Bon, Tweek, ça en est où avec Craig ? Aux dernières nouvelles c'était pas la folie**. Lança Stan. Tweek hésita, il n'avait pas envie de dire la vérité devant Kenny, mais il ne voulait pas mentir, alors il déclara :

_ **Ouais, on sort d'un** _ **break**_ **là, mais on a décidé de vivre ensemble à la rentrée de septembre.**

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis :

_ **T'as pas l'air très enthousiaste**. Fit remarquer Wendy.

Tweek avait envie de partager avec ses amis les trois semaines qu'il venait de vivre et sa décision contrainte d'accepter l' _ultimatum_ de Craig. Il avait conscience de son manque d'enthousiasme et du fait qu'au fond, cette décision ne l'enchantait pas, mais il se sentait perdu et ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il comprit que son déroutement transparaissait dans sa voix mais il avait honte que ses amis soient au courant de son indécision. Il inventa donc un moyen de dédramatiser la situation :

_ **J'ai une idée, on va faire un jeu à boire. Je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé et chaque fois que vous détectez du _drama_ inutile, vous buvez un shot !**

Les autres acceptèrent et le jeu commença. On but beaucoup de shots de tequila, même si ce n'était pas avec autant de joie que d'habitude. Tweek sentait que son ton trahissait son hésitation et sa tristesse quant à la situation dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé. À la fin de l'histoire, il expliqua :

_ **Je sais que j'ai pas l'air très heureux, mais ce n'est pas comme si mieux m'attendait ailleurs. Je n'ai toujours pas de meilleures perspectives d'embauche et je ne veux pas travailler au café de mes parents pendant encore des mois et des mois.**

Les autres acquiescèrent sans y croire. Tweek décida de changer de sujet :

_ **En tout cas quand je repartirai à Denver on fera une super fête au café pour célébrer mon départ, ce sera nos adieux au QG**. Rit-il.

_ **Mais j'ai pas envie que tu partes moi, je viens à peine de le découvrir, le QG**! Protesta Kenny - il était resté plutôt silencieux depuis le début de l'histoire.

_ **Vous en faites pas, on continuera de se voir** !

On but encore, et encore, puis on décida d'aller danser. Le groupe se rendit au Scatt. On dansa, Kenny proposa même à Tweek de lui apprendre le rock tant que la piste était vide. Ils s'entraînèrent à faire quelques passes. Le cafetier sentait qu'il n'était pas très doué, mais il appréciait de partager ce moment avec cet homme qui lui plaisait tant. Ce n'était qu'une danse. De son côté, Kenny souriait et tentait de lui expliquer les pas, mais avec la musique aussi forte, ils ne s'entendaient quasiment pas. La leçon fut de toute façon interrompue par la barmaid qui leur demanda de commander quelque chose. Ils choisirent des boissons et s'assirent à une table, où Kyle devait les rejoindre dans une quinzaine de minutes.

_ **Oh, c'est quoi cette chanson** ? S'exclama Tweek, intrigué par la musique.

_ **Ah ! Moi aussi je connais mais j'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce que c'est. Attends, je vais utiliser** _ **Shazam.**_ Répondit Kenny.

Le téléphone enregistra le son, mais comme le bar était en sous-sol, il ne captait pas suffisamment pour donner un résultat.

_ **C'est pas grave je regarderai demain et je t'enverrai la réponse**. Sourit Kenny.

Stan interrogea tout à coup Kenny sur une affaire dont Tweek n'était pas du tout au courant : apparemment, une des fille de l'équipe de volley de Kenny craquait sur lui, mais Kenny n'avait pas donné suites à ses avances, il ne ressentait que de l'amitié pour elle et ne tenait pas à ce que les choses dépassent ce stade. Stan et Wendy l'approuvèrent, Tweek quant à lui n'osa pas vraiment donner son avis, mais il se sentait à la fois secrètement heureux que son ami repousse cette inconnue et craintif de voir qu'autant de monde semblait lui tourner autour. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le droit d'exprimer ce sentiment, lui qui venait d'annoncer qu'il partait avec son partenaire...

Kyle arriva à ce moment-là, ce qui tira Tweek de sa réflexion sans issue. Il fut décidé de quitter la table. Le groupe dansa au milieu d'une foule compacte jusqu'à ce que leur pieds n'en puissent plus, Wendy en tête de liste. Kenny et Kyle - il était libraire - travaillaient le lendemain et décidèrent qu'à trois heures passées il était temps d'être raisonnable et de rentrer.

Comme le groupe d'amis avait laissé leurs affaires au café, ils prirent quelques minutes pour se reposer sur le grand canapé une fois à l'intérieur. Wendy somnolait, assise sur un coussin au sol, tandis que Stan et Kyle discutaient. Tout à coup, Tweek tourna la tête vers Kenny en se disant que cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il ne fut pas déçu, Kenny se tenait assis sur un tabouret à côté du canapé, le dos bien droit, et pour cause : il avait placé un plateau entier de muffins sur sa tête et il se tenait ainsi, sans rien dire, le sourire aux lèvres à attendre qu'on le remarque.

_ **Oh regardez, Kenny fait son intéressant** ! S'exclama Tweek, mi-attendri mi-agacé.

Les garçons et Wendy se tournèrent vers lui et eurent un petit rire fatigué mais malheureusement pour Kenny, sa blague ne fit pas autant rire ses amis qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il ne semblait cependant pas blessé par la remarque de Tweek, ce qui rassura ce dernier.

_ **T'as pas rendez-vous au garage demain, Wendy**? Demanda Kenny.

_ **Si, j'ai rendez-vous à onze heures. Y'a toujours le petit centre commercial à côté, hein ? Il faut que j'achète du mascara, même si ça me soûle !**

_ **Pourquoi ça te soûle** ? Demanda Kyle.

_ **Parce que parfois ça me gave de me maquiller, mais je me sens obligée, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi.**

_ **Tu devrais pas te prendre la tête Wendy, tu te maquilles si t'as envie, c'est tout**. Répondit Stan d'un ton bienveillant.

_ **Non, je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire** , intervint Tweek, **quand je vais à un rendez-vous pro je me sens toujours obligé de porter une chemise et de brosser mes cheveux alors que je déteste ça, comme si c'était la bonne chose à faire.**

_ **Attends** , répondit énergiquement Kenny, **t'es intelligent et ouvert d'esprit, si t'as pas envie de le faire, ne le fais pas, c'est tout.**

Il me surestime drôlement, pensa Tweek, toutefois flatté. La conversation se poursuivit tandis que Kenny partit aux toilettes. Quand il revint, il s'exclama :

_ **Dis donc c'est vraiment pas pratique tout ces petits bouts de savons, c'est quoi**?

_ **Mais c'est les restes des pains de savon, on va pas les jeter, ils sont encore très bien. Tu te laves les mains de la même façon, c'est comme les grands mais en petit** !

Il y eut un court silence, puis Kyle regarda Tweek dans les yeux et dit d'un ton gentiment ironique :

_ **C'est comme les grands mais en petit… toi t'es vraiment un génie.  
**

Et il ne cessait d'hocher la tête pour appuyer sa déclaration. Kenny éclata de rire, suivi de Wendy tandis que Stan n'osa pas montrer son hilarité.

_ **Ouais c'est ça, moquez-vous de moi ! En attendant je vous fous tous à la porte parce qu'il est quand même trois heures et demi et que trois d'entre nous bossent demain** !

Sur cette déclaration tout le monde se leva, on échangea une étreinte d'au revoir et le groupe se sépara.

 **.**

 **A suivre**

* * *

J'ai failli interrompre le chapitre à la fin du mois de février mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser comme ça !  
Tweek vient de choisir Craig, mais il n'a pas oublié Kenny qui semble lui manifester de l'intérêt.  
Alors, Team Craig ou Team Kenny ? **  
**

~jusqu'à la prochaine fois,  
BillySage


	5. Chapter 5 : Mars

**MARS**

.

Samedi 18 mars 2017

Heureusement pour lui, le lendemain, Tweek ne commençait qu'à onze heures. Lorsqu'il se leva un peu après dix heures, il remarqua qu'il avait reçu deux sms de Kenny, un premier durant la nuit qui déclarait qu'il était bien rentré et un second ce matin, à huit heures, annonçant que le réveil était dur mais que ça avait valu le coup. Les deux messages étaient probablement adressés à tout le groupe mais Tweek décida quand même de répondre personnellement :

 _C'est les clients qui devraient te remercier avec ce que tu fais pour eux ! Moi aussi je vais au travail mais j'avoue, je suis pas en forme haha_

 _Tu m'étonnes ! J'espère que ça va aller pour toi, moi je finis tôt et j'espère pouvoir faire une sieste vu que je ressors ce soir._

 _Tu fais quoi ?_

 _Anniversaire d'un de mes potes de Middle Park. On va se poser dans un bar puis probablement aller en boite ou je sais pas quoi. Tu fais quelque chose toi ce soir ?_

 _Non, Red m'avait parlé d'un truc mais c'est à Littleton et j'ai pas envie d'aller jusque là-bas._

 _Ah oui elle en avais parlé je crois. Tu veux venir à cet anniversaire ? C'est moins loin._

 _Ouais ça me dirait bien, tu me tiens au courant de l'heure !_

Tweek se retrouva donc invité à l'anniversaire d'une personne dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu pour sa soirée mais l'idée de revoir Kenny aussi vite l'enchantait absolument. Cette bonne nouvelle lui fit oublier sa fatigue et la journée passa à toute vitesse.

À dix-neuf heures, alors qu'il venait de débarrasser la dernière table du café, il reçut un texto qu'il lut rapidement, éponge à la main :

 _Je vais bientôt partir de chez moi, je passe te chercher en voiture, je suis là dans quinze minutes environ._

Tweek sauta au plafond : il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser mais Kenny ne l'avait pas du tout tenu au courant de l'heure, du coup, il n'était pas prêt. Il ne savait même pas que Kenny devait passer le chercher. Il paniqua une demi-seconde avant de se reprendre. Il n'avait que quinze minutes devant lui. Il arracha son tablier, le jeta derrière le comptoir, éteignit les lumières, tira le rideau de fer en deux temps, trois mouvements et fonça chez lui. Heureusement que ses parents ne vivaient pas très loin. Lorsque Kenny sonna à la porte, Tweek venait à peine de boutonner sa chemise et enfilait ses chaussures. Il ressentit comme une sensation de soulagement mêlée à de l'excitation. Il passa sa deuxième chaussures et descendit l'escalier en courant.

_ **Salut.** Lui sourit Kenny, un peu surpris par une telle entrée.

_ **Salut** , répondit Tweek, **je suis prêt à partir.**

_ **Tant mieux parce qu'on est en retard** !

Ils eurent un petit rire embarrassé, balayé d'un geste de la main. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Kenny et se mirent en route. Heureusement, Middle Park était à moins de dix minutes de route. Ils se mirent à discuter de leur journée respective, puis, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la ville, Tweek demanda :

_ **On va où au fait** ?

_ **Au Cintra, d'après ce que j'ai vu sur l'événement Facebook.**

Tweek réfléchit, il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

_ **Mais le Cintra c'est pas un bar, c'est une chaîne de bistrots, plutôt chics même**. Fit-il remarquer.

_ **Ah bon** ?

Kenny eut une mimique gênée mais ne répondit pas. Ils se garèrent dans une petite ruelle que le conducteur semblait connaître, sortirent, prirent à gauche en bas de la rue et arrivèrent devant le restaurant.

_ **On va entrer, ils nous attendent à l'intérieur**.

Tweek suivit son ami, leur groupe était dissimulée par le mur, aussi, quand Tweek découvrit ce qui les attendait, il en fut impressionné : une grande table de vingt personnes, assises face-à-face, se dressait devant leurs yeux, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

_ **Kenny, t'es enfin là** ! Entendit-on depuis l'autre bout de la salle. On vit un bras se lever par dessus les têtes.

_ **Merde, ça va être dur de trouver deux places.** Lui chuchota Kenny avant de répondre d'un signe de main. Il s'avança vers le bras tendu et aménagea un petit espace pour eux à l'extrémité de la table.

_ **Salut**. Dit Tweek aux deux personnes à côté de lui quand il s'assit.

_ **Tweek, tu te rappelles de ma sœur Karen, et son copain, Ike**. Lui indiqua Kenny.

Tweek eut un mouvement de recul quand il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de saluer Karen McCormick et Ike Broflovski.

_ **Oui, je me souviens de vous, ça doit faire quinze ans que je vous ai pas vus**!

Les deux plus jeunes rirent, habitués à cette remarque. Karen présenta la reine de la soirée, Flora, dont c'était l'anniversaire, et expliqua au nouveau venu que toute cette portion de la table faisait partie de la même équipe de volley de Middle Park, dans laquelle jouait également Kenny.

Le dîner se passa bien, Tweek avait commandé une salade mais pas de dessert à cause des prix franchement élevés. En attendant les plats, Ika s'écria qu'il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes, et malheureusement pour lui, toute la rangée gauche devait se lever pour le laisser passer. Toute cette ligne ouest décida donc de se rendre aux toilettes et Kenny quitta la table un moment. Dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, Flora se tourna vers Tweek, un grand sourire aux lèvres et demanda :

_ **Alors, comment tu as rencontré Kenny**?

Et vu la façon dont Karen s'intéressait à la réponse, il apparut évident que cette demande lui brûlait aussi les lèvres. Tweek se dit qu'il devait impérativement couper court à ce sujet et dire la vérité, malgré une grande envie de faire le contraire.

_ **On n'est pas ensemble**. S'entendit-il dire d'une voix vraiment peu convaincante, et il regretta immédiatement d'avoir répondu ça : l'affirmer aussi faiblement n'avait fait que renforcer son manque de crédibilité, déjà fortement entamée.

_ **Ah** … fit Karen, un peu surprise, et Tweek fut tellement mal-à-l'aise qu'il se sentit obligé de poursuivre pour combler le silence et entretenir la conversation.

_ **On s'est rencontré à l'anniversaire d'une amie à nous, Wendy Testaberger, en septembre. Je suis venu à son anniversaire aussi, en octobre.**

_ **Ah, mais ça fait plusieurs mois alors. Tu fais quoi dans la vie** ? Demanda Karen, qui avait visiblement envie elle aussi de changer de sujet. Tweek raconta ses études à Denver et son boulot d'appoint comma cafetier. Les deux filles, enthousiastes, déclarèrent qu'elles passeraient lui rendre une petite visite à Tweak Bros. Les garçons revirent à table et la discussion redevint collective.

Le sujet couple ne fut réabordé qu'à la sortie du restaurant. Une fois tout le monde dans la rue, il fut décidé que le groupe irait danser dans un club. Puisqu'il y était allé au Scatt la veille, Tweek pensa à ses pauvres pieds meurtris, son portefeuille tristement vide, au fait qu'il était déjà minuit et qu'il devait être levé à dix heures demain, et se dit qu'il devrait peut-être rentrer en taxi. Il y pensa un quart de seconde avant de décider contre et accompagna le groupe. Durant la courte marche, Tweek et Kenny furent rejoints par deux hommes de l'équipe. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que :

_ **Au fait, j'ai pas retenu ton prénom**. Dit l'un d'eux à Tweek.

_ **Tweek, et on est pas ensemble**. Ajouta-t-il en riant pour la quatre ou cinquième fois de la soirée. Il y eut un petit silence et l'homme - qui s'appelait Drake, Tweek l'apprendrait plus tard - répondit espièglement :

_ **Ouais, tu dis ça, mais Kenny, lui, il dément pas**.

Tweek n'osa pas regarder son ami. Kenny, de son côté, fit ce qu'il faisait toujours dans un moment d'embarras, il se mordit la lèvre, eut un sourire gêné puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux, du front jusqu'à l'arrière de la tête.

_ **Attends, puisqu'on va en boite, allons poser nos affaires dans la voiture** , proposa Tweek à Kenny, **ça nous évitera de payer le vestiaire.**

_ **Oui, bonne idée, je t'accompagne.**

Il se séparèrent du reste du groupe pour quelques minutes. Dès qu'ils furent seul, Tweek avoua :

_ **Bon, j'ai dû mettre les pieds dans le plat, on m'a demandé comment on s'était rencontré. J'ai dit à ta sœur et Flora qu'on était pas ensemble, elles ont eu l'air de le croire…**

_ **Ah oui, désolé, je pensais pas qu'elles… oseraient te poser la question.**

Le regard de Kenny se riva sur le sol et il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la voiture. Ils posèrent leurs affaires en quelques secondes et repartirent aussitôt. Ils entrèrent dans le club et retrouvèrent le reste du groupe. Quelques remarques fusèrent sur leur courte absence mais ils décidèrent d'en rire.

Tweek et Kenny passèrent le reste de la soirée à danser, seuls, en groupe, mais pas vraiment ensemble, pas tout à fait. Tweek avait l'impression que Kenny l'évitait mais il n'en était pas sûr, il se dit qu'il s'imaginait des choses. Le temps passa vite. Un grand type offrit quelques gorgées de bière à Tweek, que celui-ci accepta. Kenny dansa avec Flora puis Karen, puis une autre fille. Tweek se sentait fatigué mais il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. À chaque heure, il se disait qu'il partirait dans les dix prochaines minutes, mais il ne le faisait jamais. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter Kenny.

Au milieu de la soirée, Tweek vit un homme glisser quelque chose à l'oreille de Kenny tout en le regardant lui. Kenny lui répondit de la même façon. Tweek capta quelques sons et eut l'impression de lire sur les lèvres : " _Y'a rien entre lui et toi ?" "Non, il est en couple"_ , mais peut-être que, là encore, il s'imaginait des choses.

Aux alentours des quatre heures, Tweek était fatigué et espérait vivement que la bande sortirait bientôt du club. Il ne restait plus que quelques invités. Un groupe qui avait pris la place du DJ jouait sur scène. Tweek était assis sur le dossier d'un canapé et discutait avec Kenny. Le groupe se mit à jouer une chanson que Tweek aimait bien et il voulut danser, mais, épuisé, il se contenta de se tenir debout et de se balancer en rythme, quand il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Un rapide coup d'œil ne fit que lui confirmer qu'il s'agissait de Kenny. Grisé par ce contact trop longtemps attendu, Tweek posa ses mains sur celles de l'autre pour resserrer sa prise. Ils dansèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin la chanson, puis Kenny le lâcha. Tweek se retourna et ils continuèrent de danser, très proches l'un de l'autre.

Tweek avait envie de l'embrasser.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de découvrir si ce baiser se produirait : Drake tapota sur l'épaule de Kenny et lui fit signe qu'il était temps de partir. Arraché à sa rêverie, Tweek les suivit, un peu déçu, un peu soulagé aussi de ne pas avoir franchi un pas qu'il aurait pu regretter. Une fois dehors, on se rendit compte que l'ensemble du groupe n'était pas là, Kenny et Drake partirent à la recherche des personnes absentes. Tweek se retrouva seul avec Flora.

_ **Tu as passé un bon anniversair** e ? Lui demande-t-il.

_ **Oui c'était super, je suis très contente que tout le monde soit venu** !

Il y eut un bref silence, puis :

_ **Dis-moi, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien entre Kenny et toi**?

Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant et Tweek se rendit compte qu'il était obligé d'être sincère, parce que ce sourire bienveillant lui donnait envie de se confier, mais surtout parce que seule la vérité le sortirait de cette situation.

_ **Écoute, la vérité c'est que la seule raison qui m'empêche de tenter ma chance avec Kenny c'est que je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre.**

_ **Ah, je comprends ! C'est sûr que ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour quitter ton copain… mais en même temps, je comprends ce que tu ressens : moi aussi je craquais sur lui mais il m'a repoussée. Il se rend pas compte qu'il pourrait séduire n'importe qui.**

_ **On va créer un fan-club, les désespérés de Kenny** ! Plaisanta Tweek. Flora rit, coula un regard vers leur ami puis redevint sérieuse :

_ **En tout cas, vu comment il a dansé avec toi, je pense que tu lui plais, tu devrais y réfléchir.**

Nouveau sourire, puis ce fut la fin de leur conversation. Le reste du groupe les rejoignit.

_ **Quelqu'un veut une 'garette** ? Proposa Drake. En voyant le paquet ouvert, tendu vers eux, Tweek comprit qu'il proposait une cigarette et il trouva cette abréviation très mignonne.

_ **Oh, 'garette ! C'est trop mignon**! S'exclama-t-il.

_ **Tweek, tu te calmes** ! Lui rétorqua Drake sur un ton faussement autoritaire. Le blond joua le jeu et fit semblant d'avoir peur, il se tourna vers Kenny :

_ **T'as vu ça, il m'a crié dessus.**

Kenny rit et lui tapota l'épaule.

_ **Allez, on rentre.**

Kenny et Tweek ne partaient pas dans la même direction que les autres, puisqu'ils s'étaient garés dans une autre rue. On leur lança des regards appuyés et Flora glissa même à l'oreille de Tweek au moment de lui dire au revoir :

_ **Fais pas de bêtise, hein** ?

Tweek eut un petit rire, il ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'appliquer ce conseil ou pas. Il n'avait pas bu de la soirée, mis à part ce verre de _limoncello_ au restaurant, il ne pouvait donc mettre aucune mauvaise décision sur le compte de l'alcool. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Kenny et regagnèrent South Park. Tweek proposa qu'ils s'arrêtent au café de ses parents pour terminer la soirée. Kenny accepta sans hésitation.

Ils prirent l'excuse de la soif pour rester à une des tables pendant une heure. Chaque fois qu'un sujet était clos, chacun se débrouillait pour relancer la conversation et resservait de l'eau à l'autre. N'importe quoi, tant qu'ils n'avaient pas à se séparer. Tweek avait envie de toucher Kenny et brûlait de savoir s'il allait se passer quelque chose entre eux, mais le carré de bois les tenait à une certaine distance et empêchait toute tentative d'intimité physique ; en revanche, la proximité émotionnelle, elle, était bien là.

Ils échangèrent à propos de tout, mais ne parlèrent jamais de Craig, son nom ne fut pas évoqué. Le tic-tac de l'horloge dans leur dos leur rappelait constamment qu'ils n'avaient pas toute la nuit pour eux et que le temps qui leur avait été imparti était écoulé, mais il fallut encore un moment à Kenny pour se décider à partir. Il était cinq heures trente du matin quand il se leva.

_ **Bon, je vais aller.** Dit-il avec une pointe de regret. Tweek ne put retenir un regard à la fois déçu et résigné, et ils se dirent au revoir avec une étreinte un peu trop appuyée. Tweek attendit que la voiture de Kenny ait démarré pour rejoindre son domicile et monta directement se coucher, les pieds en compote et le cœur battant.

.

Dimanche 19 mars

Le lendemain, lorsque son réveil sonna à dix heures et demi, Tweek eut l'impression que c'était une sentence de mort. Il eut un instant l'envie de jeter son téléphone par la fenêtre et de se recoucher, mais il avait promis : il devait se rendre à l'anniversaire de son petit cousin avec ses parents à North Park. Tweek prit donc son téléphone dans sa main pour couper l'alarme. Il vit ensuite qu'il avait reçu un sms de Kenny lui disant qu'il était bien rentré, à presque six heures. Il en profita pour répondre : _Réveillée à 10 h 30, j'espère que toi tu dors encore ! Bisou._

Le temps que Kenny réponde, il était quinze heures passées. Tweek se trouvait déjà chez ses cousins. Le gâteau était servi et le bébé, dont on fêtait la première année d'existence, se barbouillait de chocolat. Tweek ne pouvait pas en faire autant : une minuscule part de ce gâteau plein de crème cacaotée lui avait déjà donné mal au ventre. Il espérait faire passer cette sensation avec un fond de champagne mais les bulles accumulées dans son estomac ne firent qu'aggraver la situation. Avec tous les médicaments qu'il avait dû prendre dans son enfance, Tweek avait le ventre fragile. Il sortit dans la cour avec un livre pour prendre l'air et poursuivre sa lecture. Le soleil, la légère brise et un bon roman comme celui qu'il avait entre les mains auraient dû lui remonter le moral, pourtant, celui-ci se sentait de plus en plus triste et angoissé. Il aurait pu mettre ces émotions sur le compte de la fatigue, mais il savait qu'il mentirait. Cela faisait presque six jours que Craig et lui ne s'étaient pas contactés, mais la seule personne à qui il avait envie de parler, c'était Kenny…

Tweek attendit dehors avec impatience l'heure de partir, mais ses parents ne semblaient pas décidés. Lorene sortit le rejoindre. Ils décidèrent de rentrer ensemble chez elle, à Middle Park avec sa voiture à elle, loin de cette fête de famille qui les mettait mal à l'aise. Ses parents pourraient toujours le récupérer sur le chemin du retour. Comme Lorene avait bu plusieurs coupes de champagne, son cousin lui proposa de conduire. Ce ne fut pas une bonne idée et, pour une fois, l'alcool n'était pas en cause. Tandis qu'ils roulaient, Tweek raconta sa soirée de la veille, comment tout le monde avait cru que Kenny et lui étaient en couple et avaient enchaîné les réflexions. Lorene, en tant qu'habitante de Middle Park, s'était rendue tout comme eux au lycée de North Park, elle savait donc de qui lui parlait son cousin.

Il parlèrent d'autre chose pendant le reste du trajet. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de son oncle et sa tante, mais comme il n'y avait que peu de place pour se garer là où Lorene se plaçait habituellement, il devait monter un petit talus en marche-arrière. Il commença sa manœuvre, mais il était tellement perturbé qu'il recula droit dans le plan de romarin que sa tante avait planté. Il l'entendit au bruit que les branches sèches firent en griffant la tôle de la voiture.

_ **Aie**. Souffla Lorene.

_ **Désolé, je**...

Tweek avança pour tenter de se repositionner mais le terrain légèrement en pente le déstabilisait. Tweek conduisait très peu, il n'était pas habitué à gérer ce genre de situation.

_ **C'est pas grave Tweek, continue de reculer**. Le rassura sa cousine en voyant qu'il commençait à se décomposer. Tweek recula donc en plein dans les plantes et arrêta la voiture. Il poussa un soupir triste et prononça enfin l'évidence :

_ **J'ai envie de voir Kenny**.

Lorene lui sourit et finit par répondre :

_ **Tu devrais téléphoner à Craig.**

Mais ce ne fut pas Craig que Tweek appela. Dès qu'il fut rentré chez lui, il prit son téléphone et contacta Heidi pour se changer les idées. Il lui raconta son week-end et elle lui donna un conseil plein de bon sens que Tweek n'avait pas envie d'entendre : s'il voulait sauver son couple, il devait arrêter de voir Kenny. Tweek ne réagit pas. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il remarqua que Kenny avait enfin répondu à son sms. Ils échangèrent jusqu'à ce que Tweek tombe de sommeil dans son lit à vingt-trois heures avec l'impression d'avoir fleurté toute la soirée et sans avoir pensé une seule fois à Craig.

.

 **A suivre**

* * *

Un court chapitre entier uniquement sur deux jours, je manage le suspense !

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois  
~BillySage


	6. Chapter 6 : mars - avril

**MARS**

.

Lundi 20 mars 2017

Tweek entra dans le café, enfila son tablier, s'installa derrière le comptoir, alluma la machine à café et reçut un sms. Il prit son téléphone dans la main gauche, une pile de serviettes en papier dans la droite et ouvrit le message tout en disposant les serviettes dans le distributeur d'un geste distrait. C'était un texto de Craig. Il le lut. Il lâcha les serviettes, qui tombèrent du distributeur et versa quelques larmes en silence.

 _Aujourd'hui est la journée du bonheur mais cette journée n'a pas de sens sans toi._

C'était vrai, Tweek avait entendu à la radio qu'aujourd'hui, premier jour du printemps, était la fête du bonheur, mais en cet instant, Tweek ne se sentait pas heureux, il se sentait juste coupable de n'avoir qu'un nom en tête : Kenny. Une douleur horrible et une forte nausée s'emparèrent de lui et ne le quittèrent pas de la matinée. À midi, Tweek ne tint plus et demanda à sa mère d'appeler Megan Donovan pour le remplacer (la sœur de Clyde, qui était encore au lycée, travaillait ici de temps en temps). Il prétexta le gâteau de la veille.

_ **Bien sûr mon chéri, rentre te reposer**.

Tweek savait qu'il était si pâle que personne ne penserait qu'il jouait la comédie. Il rentra chez lui et se coucha devant la télé, mais il ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur l'écran (ni à dormir) : il retournait encore et encore les événements de ce week-end dans son esprit. Il répondit au message de Craig et lui annonça qu'il était malade, mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. On aurait dit que Craig gaspillait toutes ses chances. Finalement, à quinze heures, il céda et appela Red. Comme celle-ci n'avait pas beaucoup de temps (elle travaillait dans un magasin et un client pouvait entrer à n'importe quel moment), Tweek lui exposa la situation rapidement et demanda en guise de conclusion :

_ **À ton avis, j'arrête de voir Kenny ou je le fais en mode enfoiré, à jouer sur tous les fronts ?**

Et Red lui répondit avec la plus grande sincérité possible :

_ **Hum… moi si j'étais toi, je la jouerais en mode enfoiré**.

Tweek éclata de rire, surpris par tant de franchise.

_ **Je te dis pas de tromper Craig ou de faire des choses que tu pourrais regretter** , poursuivit-elle, **mais tu n'es pas enchaîné à Craig et si tu as envie de savoir jusqu'où ça va te mener cette histoire avec Kenny, tu en as le droit**.

_ **Oui je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je vais continuer à y réfléchir**.

Ils discutèrent encore un court moment puis un client entra et Red dut raccrocher. Tweek la salua, reconnaissant pour ses conseils. Effectivement, Tweek continua à y réfléchir pour le reste de l'après-midi et après avoir tourné et retourné la question, il envoya un sms à Kenny aux alentours de dix-sept heures :

 _Bon, j'ai eu une excuse pour pas aller bosser finalement_

Envoya-t-il en faisant référence à leur conversation de la veille. Kenny répondit rapidement et demanda si Tweek avait besoin de quelque chose, puisqu'il s'avérait qu'il était tout près d'ici - il devait passer à la mairie. Tweek n'avait bien sûr besoin de rien, mais comme il avait rapporté les restes de pâtisseries de la matinée en rentrant, il proposa à son ami de venir prendre le goûter. Kenny accepta et arriva moins de dix minutes plus tard.

_ **Je peux pas rester longtemps, j'ai volley ce soir à Middle Park.**

_ **Oh, okay, viens vite manger tes muffins alors** !

Tweek, qui semblait à présent en forme, disposa quelques gâteaux sur une assiette et la servit à son ami accompagnée d'un café. Kenny lui sourit et s'assit au comptoir pour manger tout en posant quelques questions sur l'état de santé de son hôte. Tweek s'assit en face de lui et expliqua que la gâteau de la veille n'était sûrement pas très frais et qu'il en payait les conséquences aujourd'hui. Ils continuèrent de discuter assis l'un en face de l'autre, mais Tweek sentait que Kenny semblait distrait, un peu nerveux (il ne faisait que remuer sur son tabouret). La radio était allumée sur une chaîne d'informations et ils écoutèrent les animateurs pendant quelques minutes.

_ **J'en peux plus d'entendre parler de Garrisson qui a été élu président, qui l'eut cru**?! Lança Tweek.

_ **Grave. Il fait n'importe quoi, tu te rends compte qu'il s'est mis la moitié de l'Europe à dos, avec cette histoire sur les Accords de Paris** ? Rebondit Kenny. Tweek avait déjà eu l'occasion de le remarquer : avec les années, Kenny s'était politisé. Contrairement à ce que les adultes disaient de lui en primaire, il était très intelligent et il était devenu un homme responsable et cultivé.

_ **Au fait, j'ai regardé** , reprit Kenny, **la chanson qu'on cherchait au Scatt vendredi, c'est** _ **You Can Never Tell**_ **de Chuck Berry.**

_ **Ah ! C'est marrant, j'ai entendu une petite chronique sur lui à la radio ce matin**. Rit Tweek.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Kenny annonça qu'il devait partir, il avait rendez-vous avec sa sœur à Middle Park dans quinze minutes. Tweek saisit l'occasion :

_ **Je vois ma cousine et son copain demain soir, on prend un verre après le travail, tu veux venir avec nous ?**

_ **Oui, pourquoi pas ! Je finis à dix-huit heures demain et toi**?

_ **Seize heures.**

_ **Je passe te chercher chez toi** ?

_ **Super, à demain** !

Ils échangèrent une étreinte et Kenny s'en alla. Tweek décida de préparer à dîner pour ses parents et lui pour tenter de calmer sa nervosité de l'instant passé ainsi que son excitation du lendemain.

.

Mardi 21 mars 2017

Tweek ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux depuis très longtemps. Il marchait d'un pas léger, sautillant, il avait envie de chanter et il ne s'arrêtait plus de sourire. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir ça, mais il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Il avait pris sa décision : ce soir, il ferait en sorte que quelque chose se produise, qu'importe les conséquences, qu'importe l'avenir. Il allait embrasser Kenny, ou du moins il tenterait. C'était un peu fou, un peu irresponsable, mais tellement libérateur.

Tweek ne savait pas si son désir pour l'un signifiait la fin de son amour pour Craig, les choses n'étaient jamais aussi simples, mais pour une fois, la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était de son choix. Qu'importe l'issue de la soirée, Tweek savait que sa relation avec son copain touchait à sa fin, ne serait-ce que par honnêteté. L'arrivée de Kenny était loin d'être le seul élément perturbateur. Leur couple battait de l'aile depuis un moment. Le temps, le poids des problèmes, la lassitude, tout cela avait fait son effet, une sensation de fatigue pesante et lancinante s'était instaurée, et Tweek n'avait plus envie de ça.

Depuis le début, leur relation avait manqué de naturel : une ville toute entière les avait poussés l'un vers l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent à l'idée. Après cette affaire, ils étaient restés ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ils avaient vécu les deux, pas forcément équitablement. Tweek ne voulait pas tromper Craig, il ne jouerait pas sur deux plans : il allait renoncer à l'un pour l'autre. Il lui apparaissait évident maintenant que Craig ne pouvait plus gagner.

Tweek s'assit dans la cour arrière du café avec son déjeuner et envoya un sms à Kenny :

 _Bon, Chuck Berry a atterri sur mon téléphone_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

 _Il a bien de la chance =p_

Et Tweek se sentit devenir rouge face à ce fleurt même pas dissimulé.

Le soir, après son service, Kenny vint chercher Tweek au café et il rejoignirent Lorene et son copain au bistro qu'elle avait choisi. Tweek avait parié sur un verre accompagné d'un en-cas dans un endroit simple et détendu, mais dès qu'ils furent tous les quatre assis à table, ils se rendirent compte que cette sortie entre amis prenaient une tournure bien plus formelle qu'ils ne l'auraient pensée. L'ambiance ne fut pas aussi naturelle que prévue, mais pour compenser, Tweek et Lorene menèrent la conversation avec enthousiasme.

Tweek eut l'impression de boire la bouteille de vin à lui tout seul et Kenny, celle de manger tous les tapas. Le copain de Lorene, Will, les regardait du coin de l'œil, l'air suspicieux. Kenny faisait de son mieux pour être souriant et agréable et il ne savait dire si Tweek avait fait exprès de s'asseoir si près de lui, mais sentir son épaule et sa cuisses effleurer sans cesse les siennes était légèrement déstabilisant. L'autre blond, de son côté, pensait la même chose, mais lui savait que ce rapprochement était intentionnel. Après un peu moins de deux heures passées ensemble, Lorene et Will décidèrent de rentrer.

_ **J'ai encore faim**. Dit Kenny.

_ **Moi aussi** , répondit Tweek, **viens on va manger une pizza au Happy avant de rentrer.**

Kenny accepta. Le Happy était la seule brasserie qui avait survécu à la chute du quartier de Sodasopa, mais il avait relocalisé près du café des Tweak et quand Tweek avait envie de s'évader quelques temps de son lieu de travail, il se rendait dans ce bar, où il connaissait maintenant tout le monde.

Tweek salua les deux serveurs et indiqua que lui et son ami allaient s'asseoir dehors, sous le auvent et qu'ils commanderaient à manger un peu plus tard. Quand le serveur les rejoignit pour apporter leur commande (une bière pour Kenny et un martini pour Tweek) il leur annonça :

_ **En fait j'ai oublié de vous le dire mais la cuisine est fermée, on ne sert plus à manger**.

_ **Ah… on fait quoi du coup** ? Demanda Kenny.

_ **Ben… je pense que le mieux c'est de finir nos verres et ensuite on se prend une pizza au camion d'à côté pour la manger au café**. Dit Tweek, en sautant sur l'occasion de se retrouver de nouveau seul avec Kenny dans un endroit intime. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une suite de coïncidences, mais à présent qu'il avait pris sa décision, le chemin semblait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

Ils burent donc leur verre tout en discutant avec animation. Kenny raconta son dernier _road trip_ en montagne avec son frère et sa sœur, une tradition chez les McCormick, et Tweek parla sa phase gothique qu'il avait eu au lycée, avec une dose d'embarras et beaucoup d'autodérision. Ils allèrent ensuite prendre leur pizza et ils se rendirent au café. Ils entrèrent par la porte de la cuisine, puisque l'établissement était fermé, et s'assirent à une des tables en hauteur.

_ **T'étais ami avec Stan au lycée** ? Demanda Kenny.

_ **Hum, plus ou moins, j'étais surtout ami avec Wendy en réalité, mais oui, du coup j'étais amené à fréquenter Stan et Kyle, et même Cartman.**

_ **Tu veux bien me parler de cette période ? Je ne les voyais pas beaucoup à l'époque, puisque j'allais au lycée à North Park.**

Tweek raconta quelques souvenirs qu'il partageait avec l'ancienne bande de Kenny tout en finissant sa pizza. Quand il vit qu'il n'avait mangé que deux parts alors que son invité avait fini sa moitié, Tweek se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus faim et se leva pour aller mettre de la musique sur la tablette branchée aux enceintes derrière le comptoir. Il choisit un vieil album des Kooks qu'il réécoutait depuis quelques semaines. Il revint et fit signe à Kenny de le suivre pour aller s'asseoir sur le grand canapé au fond de la pièce.

Kenny le rejoignit avec un grand sourire et la conversation se poursuivit. Tweek profita d'un éclat de rire pour venir se blottir contre Kenny, qui fut ravi de le prendre contre lui, et sans l'avoir prémédité, les deux jeunes hommes glissèrent progressivement contre le dossier du canapé, presque allongés. Ils parlèrent de leur enfance, de leur famille, de leur relation avec leurs parents. Tweek se rendit compte que c'était agréable de parler de ce genre de choses avec Kenny.

Puis, il y eut un moment où Kenny dit quelque chose, Tweek n'enregistra pas exactement les mots, mais il savait que c'était sensible et intelligent, et une réaction eut lieu dans son cerveau. Il sut que c'était le moment. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Tweek se redressa, hésita une seconde, puis se pencha pour embrasser Kenny. Aussitôt, l'autre le serra dans ses bras et plaça sa main sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de reculer. Le baiser dura longtemps, entrecoupé de courts échanges.

_ **Pourquoi tu m'as invité samedi** ? Eut enfin le courage de demander Tweek. Kenny prit deux petites secondes pour préparer sa réponse, qu'il voulait sincère :

_ **Parce que je t'apprécie, que je passe de bons moments avec toi et que j'avais envie que tu sois là**.

Nouveau baiser, Kenny tira Tweek un peu plus contre lui.

_ **Faut que je te l'avoue, je craque sur toi depuis la première fois que je t'ai revu à l'anniversaire de Wendy**. Confia Tweek.

_ **Moi aussi** , répondit Kenny, **tu m'as tellement tapé dans l'œil, j'étais trop déçu d'apprendre que t'avais un copain quelques jours après. J'ai demandé à Stan.**

Tweek rit et revint embrasser Kenny. Il avait passé tellement de temps à se répéter que ça n'arriverait jamais qu'il avait du mal à y croire. Après encore quelques câlins, Tweek se dit qu'il était temps de prendre ses responsabilités. Il se redressa et dit :

_ **Par contre, il va falloir parler des choses désagréables**.

Kenny le regarda dans les yeux, l'air confiant et lui prit la main.

_ **Est-ce que tu veux être avec moi**? Demanda tout simplement Tweek.

_ **Volontiers**. Répondit spontanément Kenny en souriant.

_ **Alors, je vais faire en sorte d'être libre**.

Tweek embrassa Kenny, il n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait aussi simple.

_ **Cette semaine Craig travaille sur un gros projet, je veux pas lui imposer ça alors qu'il ne loge même pas chez lui à Denver, je vais attendre samedi qu'il rentre, et ensuite on pourra être ensemble.**

 **_Il va venir ici** ?

_ **Non** ! Protesta vivement Tweek, **je vais lui dire qu'on ne peut pas se voir et je vais faire ça par téléphone. Il m'a toujours dit qu'il préférait que ça se passe ainsi, et ce serait vraiment cruel de le faire venir jusqu'ici pour rompre avec lui. Je sais que si c'est moi qui vais chez lui, je vais me dégonfler.**

Il y eut un petit silence, le sujet était clos. Kenny reprit Tweek contre lui, puis il dit après un moment :

_ **Réfléchis pas trop, hein**.

Tweek comprit le message, il répondit :

_ **T'inquiète, je changerai pas d'avis**.

Après encore quelques moments de tendresse, Tweek se rendit compte qu'il était presque deux heures du matin, qu'il devait se lever à six heures demain pour faire l'ouverture du café.

_ **Kenny, j'ai vraiment pas envie que tu t'en ailles, mais il faudrait que je dorme**.

_ **Je sais. Viens, je te ramène chez toi**.

Tweek et Kenny sortirent du café, fermèrent la porte et marchèrent vers la maison des Tweak qui se trouvait à quelques minutes à pied. Kenny vint prendre la main de son nouvel amoureux.

_ **Par contre je te préviens** , dit-il, **dès que tu auras refermé la porte de chez toi je vais danser comme un con dans la rue.**

Tweek rit, heureux de cette confession et décida de surenchérir :

_ **Moi pareil, je vais trépigner tout seul dans mon lit**.

Kenny lui fit un grand sourire. Ils étaient déjà arrivé, et il fallait bien se séparer malgré le peu d'envie. Tweek sortit ses clefs et une dernière étreinte fut échangée.

_ **Demain tu travailles**? Demanda Tweek.

_ **Oui** , répondit Kenny, **mais je peux venir après.**

_ **Hum, je finis tard, et il faut que je m'occupe de répondre à des mails pour des offres d'emploi… je préférerais jeudi**. Regretta Tweek. Même s'il avait effectivement des choses à faire, il avait surtout des scrupules à passer du temps avec Kenny avant de rompre avec Craig. Samedi ne lui avait jamais paru aussi loin.

_ **D'accord, jeudi alors.**

Un dernier baiser et ils réussirent enfin à se détacher.

_ **Bonne nuit**. Dit Tweek, et il referma la porte avec difficulté. Il eut envie de rouvrir discrètement pour vérifier si Kenny dansait effectivement seul au milieu de la rue mais il ne le fit pas. Il monta se coucher, trop excité pour dormir mais trop fatigué pour rester éveillé et eut peur, au moment où il ferma les yeux, que tout ait disparu le lendemain.

.

Mercredi 22 mars 2017

Quand Tweek se réveilla le lendemain, il n'avait rien oublié et il avait la certitude que c'était bien arrivé. Il commençait le travail dès sept heures mais il prit quand même le temps d'envoyer un message à Red et Heidi pour les tenir au courant de la situation,. Il choisit le ton de la plaisanterie :

 _Mesdames, je réclame votre attention,_

 _ceci n'est pas un exercice._

 _Alerte de niveau maximal enclenchée :_

 _j'ai embrassé Kenny._

 _Demande réunion de toute urgence afin de discuter de la situation._

 _Je répète, ceci n'est pas un exercice._

 _Général Tweek_

Ravi de sa blague et encore tout content des événements de la veille, il partit travailler. Malheureusement pour lui, l'excitation fut vite gâchée par la culpabilité qui s'insinuait en lui sans demander son reste. Heidi répondit au mail pour lui demander des détails. Kenny lui envoya lui aussi des messages pour discuter. Tweek passa la journée collé à son téléphone entre deux préparations de café.

Le soir, alors qu'il finissait de nettoyer les tables, Craig tenta de lui téléphoner. Tweek n'eut pas le courage de décrocher mais envoya tout de même un texto pour éviter que celui-ci rappelle encore. Il mentit en disant qu'il était avec des amis et donc indisponible, mais Craig insista en demandant par écrit s'il était libre ce week-end. Tweek dut mentir encore en prétextant qu'il devait travailler samedi, et dimanche exceptionnellement. Ces mensonges commençaient déjà à lui peser et il avait hâte que samedi arrive pour pouvoir enfin mettre les choses au clair. Peut-être le ferait-il même vendredi soir. Tweek se coucha en pensant qu'il avait autant mal à l'estomac que dimanche dernier, mais au moins maintenant, il savait pourquoi.

.

Jeudi 23 mars 2017

La journée de jeudi fut un peu plus facile car Tweek put discuter avec Heidi au téléphone durant sa pause-déjeuner. Il lui demander des conseils sur la meilleure façon de rompre avec quelqu'un, car c'était une chose que Tweek n'avait jamais eu à faire. Il n'avait jamais eu personne d'autre que Craig, il ne savait absolument pas comment gérer cette situation ; d'où le stress qu'elle lui causait. Cependant, ce matin, Kenny avait demandé à le voir après le travail et Tweek se réjouissait de la perspective d'avoir quelque chose à attendre. Ils avaient rendez-vous à vingt heures, Kenny devait faire la fermeture, tandis que Tweek serait libre dès dix-huit heures, ce qui lui laissait le temps de se préparer et même de passer à la poste, chose qu'il devait faire depuis une éternité mais qu'il ne cessait de repousser.

Il décida donc de s'y rendre directement en sortant du café afin de gagner du temps. Ça lui faisait toujours un peu bizarre de sortir avec son uniforme de travail mais tout le monde en ville savait déjà où il travaillait. Il fit la queue pendant une quinzaine de minutes et sortit du bureau un peu excédé. Comme il était déjà presque dix-huit heures trente et que le bâtiment était en bas d'un côte plutôt raide, Tweek décida de prendre le bus, aussi peu productif que ce fut dans une ville comme South Park.

Tweek attendait tranquillement à l'arrêt quand son téléphone sonna. C'était Craig. Tweek paniqua. S'il ne décrochait pas, il continuerait de l'appeler alors qu'il serait avec Kenny, mais s'il décrochait, il ne parviendrait pas à cacher sa nervosité. Tweek décida de décrocher et d'essayer d'écourter la conversation au maximum. Craig sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas et demanda de quoi il en retournait.

_ **On en parlera quand tu seras rentré chez toi**. Affirma Tweek.

_ **Non, dis-moi.** Répondit Craig d'une voix mêlée d'inquiétude et de gentillesse.

Tweek sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'avait pas envie de rompre avec lui de cette façon, il n'avait pas envie que Craig lui crie des horreurs au visage ici, dans l'espace public, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de mentir, de faire comme si de rien était pour qu'ensuite la nouvelle n'en soit que plus dure à accepter. Tweek redemanda plusieurs fois si Craig ne préférait pas attendre, mais comme celui-ci insistait, Tweek se lança :

_ **Craig, je ne viendrai pas habiter avec toi en septembre** … (il entendit Craig inspirer pour prendre la parole mais rien ne vint) **Craig, je veux rompre avec toi**. Acheva-t-il.

Après ça, ce fut le débandade. Contre toute attente, Craig se mit à bafouiller, à pleurer et à supplier. À demander pourquoi et à négocier cent façons de le faire rester, mais à l'entendre insister, Tweek finit par prononcer la phrase qu'il ne voulait pas dire :

_ **Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, c'est juste que je ne t'aime plus**.

Et Craig raccrocha brutalement. Tweek fut soulagé, puis coupable de l'être. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que depuis le début de la conversation, il était monté dans le bus et approchait de son arrêt. _De facto_ , il venait de rompre avec son âme-sœur imaginée dans un bus, en présence d'une dizaine d'autres personnes. Tweek se sentit humilié et surtout, cruel d'avoir agi ainsi, mais il était content d'en avoir fini. Il descendit à son arrêt et décida de téléphoner à une amie pour trouver du soutien. Il avait déjà dérangé Heidi ce midi et il ne pouvait rien dire à Wendy pour l'instant, ce fut donc Red qu'il appela. Son amie le rassura et la réconforta, lui expliqua qu'il n'était pas un monstre et qu'il valait mieux avoir rompu ainsi qu'avoir menti. Tweek l'écouta à demi-conscient, tout en recevant des texto de Craig qui demandait des explications.

_ **C'était affreux** , décrivait Tweek, **j'étais persuadé qu'il allait crier, se mettre en colère et m'insulter, mais l'entendre éclater en sanglots comme ça, c'était horrible…**

_ **Je sais, mais ne t'en fais pas, il s'en remettra. C'est toujours comme ça les ruptures : on a l'impression qu'on ne va jamais s'en remettre et puis on se rend compte bien plus tard que c'était loin d'être insurmontable.**

_ **J'espère qu'il le comprendra vite. Tu restes avec moi s'il te plait ? Il faut que je me dé-couple sur facebook.**

Même pour changer son statut amoureux sur un réseau social, Tweek sentait qu'il avait besoin qu'on lui tienne la main. Pourtant, il était sûr de son choix ; comme cela devrait être difficile quand on ne l'était pas. Il lut les réponses qu'il souhaitait envoyer à son ex à Red et attendit son approbation. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait dû appeler une amie en guise d'assistance rupture, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi pathétique…

Quand Craig cessa de relancer la conversation, Red et Tweek changèrent de sujet, et au moment où il reçut un texto de Kenny lui annonçant qu'il quittait son travail, Tweek se sentait déjà mieux. Il raccrocha le téléphone, et son stress fut remplacé par une autre forme de nervosité : celle de voir pour la première fois son nouveau copain.

Par chance, ses parents avaient déjà mangé, Tweek et Kenny avaient donc la maison pour eux tout seul. Tweek cuisina un dîner rapide en attendant Kenny, avec la radio en bruit de fond pour se distraire. Quand celui-ci arriva, ils échangèrent un baiser et une longue étreinte.

_ **Il faut que je te dise** , commença Tweek (Kenny tourna vers lui de grands yeux interrogateurs) **j'ai rompu avec Craig aujourd'hui, on peut être officiellement ensemble.**

Kenny s'apprêtait à le serrer dans ses bras mais se retint et se dirigea vers le calendrier suspendu au mur.

_ **23 mars ! C'est notre date** ! S'écria-t-il. Tweek sourit et prit Kenny dans ses bras. C'était une bonne date.

.

 **AVRIL**

.

Samedi 1er avril 2017

Il fut décidé ce soir-là que Kenny et Tweek annonceraient à leurs amis en commun, Stan et Wendy en tête de liste, qu'ils étaient en couple en organisant une soirée. Ils voulaient l'annoncer ensemble et de vive-voix. Kenny organisa une fête chez lui pour le samedi suivant, Tweek se rendit compte que cela tombait le 1er avril et eut peur que quelqu'un ne prenne ça pour une blague.

Il ne fut pas difficile de garder le secret jusqu'au jour J : ni Stan ni Wendy n'alla au café ou au garage de South Park. Ils se revirent donc le samedi soir suivant, chez Kenny. Tweek vint directement après le travail, ils passèrent donc la fin d'après-midi et dînèrent ensemble. Kyle fut le premier arrivé à la soirée, à l'heure dite. Kenny le fit entrer, mais dès que Kyle aperçut Tweek, il prit un air étonné. Lui qui était si ponctuel, il était surpris de ne pas être arrivé en premier. Il campa sur ses positions, à un mètre de Kenny. Tweek se tenait en retrait.

_ **Salut**. Déclara-t-il. Kenny lui répondit la même chose, un peu mal-à-l'aise.

_ **Ça va** ? Poursuivit Kyle.

_ **Oui et toi** ?

_ **Bien**.

Tweek remarqua que Kyle et Kenny portaient presque le même t-shirt gris, et, bien qu'il fut lui aussi un petit peu embarrassé, la position statique des deux hommes ainsi que leur ressemblance physique (même taille, même carrure, même allure) le firent rire.

_ **Arrêtez ça les gars, j'ai l'impression d'être face à un miroir inversé** !

Cette réplique fit rire tout le monde et l'atmosphère se détendit. Kenny offrit une bière à Kenny et le fit parler, le temps que les autres arrivent. Le roux raconta sa dernière mésaventure avec une fille rencontrée lors d'un atelier d'origami (oui, Kyle avait de drôles de loisirs) qui s'était avérée être du genre rapide et lui avait demandé de lui donner la priorité absolue, même sur le travail et la famille, au bout de deux jours de relation. Kyle leur fit même lire l'interminable sms de rupture qu'elle lui avait envoyé quand il avait refusé de céder à ses conditions.

Le temps que Kyle termine son histoire, Stan et Wendy arrivèrent, suivis de Bebe, puis Heidi et Red, qui avaient un peu de retard. Bien qu'elles étaient déjà au courant, elles avaient quand même souhaité être présentes, ne serait-ce que pour se moquer de la réaction de Stan et de Wendy. Kenny ouvrit une bouteille de vin et servit un verre à tout le monde avant que Tweek ne prenne la parole :

_ **Tout le monde, s'il vous plaît, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire** (il marqua une pause, regarda ses invités, puis son copain et annonça finalement sans détour) :

_ **Kenny et moi, on est ensemble**.

Stan, Wendy et Kyle eurent l'air plus que surpris, Heidi et Red exigèrent qu'ils s'embrassent pour le prouver aux autres. Et en échangeant ce baiser, Tweek eut la certitude qu'il avait fait le bon choix et que rien n'aurait dû être différent.

.

The End

* * *

Presqu'un an pour écrire et publier cette fiction. Une histoire qui me tenait beaucoup à cœur, merci de l'avoir suivie.

Dédiée à Antoine André

~Jusqu'à la prochaine fois  
BillySage


End file.
